The Moon and The Sun
by Thazt
Summary: -Yunjae -Fanfiction- BL- Fantasy- ..."Uuhh-" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa gugup dan tak tahu harus melakukan Kenapa vampir ini harus kembali sih? "Kau brengsek," umpatnya Akhirnya Jaejoong memilih mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya yang ditinggal pergi begitu saja oleh Yunho tanpa ada pertanggungjawaban atas pencurian ciuman
1. Prolog :: Welcome to Hannyoung HS

**Title :: The Moon and The Sun**

**Author :: Thazt**

**Pair :: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Genre :: Romance, Fantasy, High School life, Drama,**

**Rating :: PG 13**

**Lenght :: Prolog**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves and GOD!**

**Warning :: Alternatif Universe [AU], Bahasa Aneh, dan banyak hal lainnya.**

* * *

**[Happy Reading]**

* * *

Lihat bukit kecil di atas sana? Jika kau berjalan menaikinya, kau akan menemukan sebuah gapura besar dengan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi ke atas dan kau akan menemukan sebuah papan nama besar yang bertuliskan 'Hannyoung High School' yang terpasang dengan kokoh. Sekolah yang sangat besar dan luas dengan dikelilingi oleh hutan di sekelilingnya.

Sepintas Hannyoung high school mungkin sama seperti sekolah pada umumnya, tapi jika kau masuk lebih dalam ke dalam Hannyoung High School, maka kau akan menemukan perbedaan yang menarik pada sekolah ini. Bukan.. Bukan karena sekolah ini dipenuhi oleh artis-artis papan atas di negeri ginseng tersebut. Bukan pula karena sekolah ini hanya dipenuhi oleh kalangan atas yang punya harta berlimpah. Ataupun karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki.

Bukan. Bukan karena semua alasan itu.

Alasan kenapa Hannyoung High School berbeda dari sekolah lainnya adalah karena sekolah ini khusus diperuntukkan bagi kaum vampir dan kaum penyihir yang saat ini telah berbaur dengan manusia biasa di Seoul. Ya... kaum penghisap darah dan kaum penguasa mantra-mantara sihir yang telah dianggap punah itu memang diwajibkan untuk masuk ke dalam Hannyoung High School pada saat umur mereka 16 tahun atau saat mereka telah selesai dari pelatihan dasar yang mereka jalani. Sebelum pada ahirnya mereka akan benar-benar dilepas ke dunia manusia dan berbaur sepenuhnya dengan mereka.

Tujuannya untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan jika mereka berada dalam ruang lingkup yang sama dengan manusia manusia. Karena seorang vampir dan penyihir baru akan dapat mengendalikan insting berburu mereka saat mereka berumur 19 tahun. Setelah umur itu terlewati mereka akan disebut dewasa dan bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan tanpa ada hukum vampir maupun penyihir yang mengekang mereka.

Meskipun para vampir dan penyihir mampu hidup berdampingan dengan baik di sekolah ini, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri kerap adanya perselisihan pendapat antara kaum vampir ventrue yang merupakan klan dengan kasta tertinggi di antara kaum vampir lainnya dan kaum penyihir shaman yang juga merupakan klan dengan kasta tertinggi di antara kaum penyihir.

Hannyoung high school dipimpin oleh Kim Jong Kook dan Yoo Jae Suk yang merupakan seorang vampir dan penyihir. Kenapa ada dua orang? Karena hal itu dimaksudkan untuk memberikan keadilan pada seluruh siswa di Hannyoung high school. Dengan begitu, setiap ada permasalahan yang melibatkan dua bangsa yang berbeda itu akan dapat terselesaikan dengan baik.

Tokoh utama kita yang pertama bernama Jung Yunho,seorang vampir yang berasal dari klan ventrue, berjenis kelamin laki-laki, tubuh yang tegap dan berotot, wajah maskulin yang mempesona, dan juga memiliki mata hitam kelam yang sungguh tajam. Ia adalah orang yang cukup dingin, sedikit mengeluarkan kata-kata tapi lebih banyak bertindak.

Dan tokoh utama yang selanjutnya bernama Kim Jaejoong dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki yang dianugrahi wajah tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan. Ia berasal dari klan shaman. Penyihir yang memilik senyum manis ini selalu saja ceria namun akan langsung menjadi penyendiri jika ia sedang sedih atau kesal.

Tertarik untuk mengikuti kisah mereka? Kisah antara vampir dan penyihir yang kita tak akan tahu akan berujung seperti apa.

* * *

**[Prolog :: End]**


	2. Phase 1 :: New Deskmate

**Title :: The Moon and The Sun**

* * *

**Author :: Thazt**

* * *

**Pair :: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

* * *

**Genre :: Romance, Fantasy, High School life, Drama, Boys Love  
**

* * *

**Rating :: PG 13**

* * *

**Lenght :: Phase 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves and GOD!**

* * *

**Warning :: Alternatif Universe [AU], Bahasa Aneh, dan banyak hal lainnya.**

* * *

**[Happy Reading]**

* * *

**...  
**

Langit biru, awan-awan collumbus yang bergerak kemana pun angin bertiup, dan cahaya matahari yang bersinar hangat membuat suasana pagi di hari ini menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Pintu gerbang besar milik Hannyoung High School pun telah terbuka lebar sejak matahari baru saja menampakkan sinarnya. Sejalan dengan jam yang terus berputar, para penghuni sekolah ini pun mulai menampakkan dirinya degan cara mereka masing-masing.

Tentu saja tidak dengan cara-cara yang aneh, semisalnya muncul dengan tiba-tiba, menggunakan sapu terbang, dan hal-hal aneh lainnya yang lekat dengan sosok seorang penyihir maupun vampir. Mereka datang ke sekolah sama seperti manusia biasa lainnya. Ada yang menggunakan mobil pribadi, transportasi umum, sepeda, dan hal-hal umum lainnya. Lagipula, dengan umur mereka yang sekarang, mereka tidak diperkenankan menggunakan kekuatan mereka jika tidak sedang berada di lingkungan sekolah atau lingkungan rumah mereka sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku.

Hannyoung High School menggunakan jas sekolah yang berbeda warna untuk menunjukkan tingkatan kelas mereka. **Siswa kelas 1 [irirechanter] adalah siswa yang berumur 17 tahun, akan menggunakan jas bewarna abu. Siswa kelas 2 [secirechanter] berumur 18 tahun menggunakan jas berwarna biru dongker, dan siswa kelas 3 [thirechanter] yang berumur 19 tahun akan menggunakan jas berwarna merah gelap.**

Vampir dan penyihir tidak dibeda-bedakan. Mereka berada dalam satu kelas untuk menerima pelajaran umum selama 4 jam pertama dengan 2 mata pelajaran. Kemudian mereka akan menerima pelajaran sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing selama 6 jam dengan 2 sampai 3 mata pelajaran setiap harinya.

Sebuah Bentley New Continental GT V8 berwarna merah metalik masuk pertama kali melalui gerbang, disusul oleh Audi A3 berwarna serupa dibelakangnya. Dua mobil berikutnya memiliki type yang sama hanya seja berbeda warna, Bentley berwarna Putih dan terakhir sebuah Audi berwarna silver.

Siapapun tahu, orang yang ada di dalam keempat mobil itu merupakan orang yang cukup disegani di kalangan Hanyyoung karena mereka berasal dari klan yang merupakan darah murni. Pemilik mobil Bentley merupakan seorang vampir yang berasal dari Klan Ventrue, sedangkan pemilik mobil Audi merupakan seorang penyihir yang berasal dari klan shaman.

Keempat mobil itu memarkirkan mobil mereka dan tak lama satu persatu pintu dari keempat mobil itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok ketigabelas orang yang menghuninya.

Yang keluar dari pintu pengemudi mobil Bentley merah itu bernama **Jung Jihoon atau Rain** (19 tahun). Sedangkan yang keluar dari bangku penumpang depan adalah **Choi Ji Nha **atau yang lebih sering dipanggi dengan **Gna **(19 tahun)

Sedangkan dari bangku penumpang belakang ada **Kim Hyun A **(17 tahun) dan **Jung Yong Hwa** (17 tahun)

Dua orang vampir yang terakhir yang keluar dari bentley putih adalah **Jung Yunho** (18 tahun)dan** Shim Changmin** (18 tahun)

Penumpang dari Audi berwarna merah adalah **Park Yoochun **(18 tahun), **Kim **Junsu (18 tahun), **Kim Jaejoong** (18 tahun), dan **Park Hyun Chul** atau **Karam**(17 tahun)

Dari mobil audi berwarna silver, ada **Kim Jung Ah** (19 tahun), **Choi Min Ki atau Ren** (17 tahun), dan yang terakhir, **Park Ji Young atau Kahi**, berumur 18 tahun dan duduk di bangku kelas 3.

Di kelas **Thirechanter** **3** ada **Kahi** dan **Rain** yang merupakan teman sekelas, sementara **Jung Ah** dan berada di kelas yang sama, yaitu **Thirechanter 5**. Di kelas **Secirechanter 2**, **Yunho**, **Jaejoong**, dan **Yoochun** adalah teman sekelas sementara **Junsu** berada di kelas **Secirechanter 1**. Dan yang terakhir, di kelas **irerichanter 4**, yang merupakan teman sekelas adalah **Hyun A** dan **Yong Hwa**. Sementara **Ren, Karam, dan Changmin** berada di **irerichanter 5**.

...

* * *

...

Lantai 3, lantai di mana kelas **secirechanter 2** berada dan juga merupakan kelas dari Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Yoochun tengah melakukan pembagian kursi untuk enam bulan kedepan. Memang merupakan peraturan dalan Hanyyoung agar melakukan rotasi tempat duduk dalam enam bulan sekali atau pada awal semester baru.

Seperti saat ini, hari ini adalah hari pertama dalam semester kedua tahun ajaran ini.

Hampir seluruh penghuni **secirechanter 2** berharap-harap cemas. Ada yang berharap mendapat teman duduk yang asyik, mendapatkan kursi di dekat jendela atau di barisan belakang, atau mendapat tempat duduk dengan sahabat mereka.

Di semester yang lalu, Yunho duduk di deretan bangku paling kanan, ketiga dari depan. Jaejoong duduk di deretan bangku kedua dari kanan, paling depan. Sementara Yoochun duduk di deretan yang sama dengan Jaejoong, tepat dibelakang Jaejoong.

Satu persatu, penghuni **secirechanter 2** maju ke depan _drawing machine_ yang akan menentukan nasib tempat duduk mereka selama enam bulan kedepan.

Bagi Yunho, dimanapun ia duduk itu tidak masalah. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku dengan siapa ia akan duduk. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk sendirian daripada harus berurusan dengan teman sebangku yang hanya akan membuatnya pusing.

Di lain sisi, Jaejoong pun tengah berharap agar kali ini mendapatkan teman duduk yang ia incar. Bangku yang berada di dekat jendela yang menghadap ke arah luar lebih tepatnya, agar ia bisa memandang hal lain selain **Incher (guru)** dan layar proyektor yang terkadang bisa sangat menjemukan baginya.

Yunho maju pada gilirannya mengambil nomor undiannya. Bola yang keluar memuat angka 30 yang berarti, Yunho akan menghuni bangku deretan kiri di pojok paling belakang. Berdasarkan letak yang dibuat di papan tulis, itu berarti siapapun yang mendapatkan nomor 18 akan menjadi teman sebangkunya.

Selama menunggu gilirannya Jaejoong menatap deretan kursi dekat jendela yang saat ini sudah terisi 3 dari 5 kursi yang ada. Tinggal kursi di barisan paling belakang dan depan yang tersisa. Ia mendesah pelan, kemungkinannya untuk duduk di bangku yang ia inginkan semakin tipis.

"Masih ada harapan!" gumamnya dalam hati. "keberuntungan akan memihakmu, Kim Jaejoong!"

Ketika bangku paling depan di dekat jendela terisi dan hanya menyisakan bangku di paling belakang, Jaejoong semakin merasa kehilangan harapan, hanya tersisa satu bangku lagi.

Jaejoong menatap horor ketika pemilik bangku nomor 30 yang bersebelahan dengan bangku nomor 18 menjadi milik seorang Jung Yunho, Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Dalam sekejab, ia langsung membatalkan keinginannya untuk duduk di bangku dekat jendela.

Demi apapun! Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk duduk dibangku lain daripada harus duduk dengan Yunho. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan salah satu vampir berdarah Ventrue itu, tapi ia tidak akan tahan dengan aura yang dipancarkan oleh Yunho. Auranya begitu menekan dan mengintimidasi.

* * *

Jaejoong menatap horor pada bola ditangannya yang menunjukkan angka 18. Pandangannya menatap papan tulis denah pembagian bangku yang sudah ia lihat berkali-kali dari tadi dengan tatapan tak percaya lalu berpindah ke arah bangku barunya yang di sana sudah terlihat diduduki oleh Jung Yunho.

Lututnya terasa lemas. Otaknya langsung membayang berbagai macam keadaan canggung antara dirinya dengan Yunho. Uuh.. dia paling tidak suka dengan suasana canggung. Apalagi dengan aura mengintimidasi Yunho. Bisa dibayangkan betapa canggungnya mereka nanti.

Dengan hati-hati, Jaejoong bersama tasnya berjalan mendekati bangku barunya, "Hai," ungkap Jaejoong pertama kali pada Yunho saat ia harus duduk di bangkunya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Jaejoong dengan sangat jelas merasakan Aura Yunho begitu mengintimidasinya namun di saat yang sama, ia merasa terlindungi.

"Kim Jaejoong," suara bariton Yunho yang memanggil namanya membuat Jaejoong sedikit bergidik. "Ya?" sahut Jaejoong, wajahnya yang tertunduk terangkat dan menatap mata tajam Yunho. Hanya sepersekian detik mata doe bulat besarnya menatap mata musang milik Yunho sebelum ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Biasakan dirimu dengan auraku," tandasnya dingin.

Jaejoong yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya bisa mengangguk dan merutuk dalam hatinya.

Tuhan. Apa yang akan terjadi selama enam bulan kedepan?

* * *

**-[Moon and Sun – Phase 1]-**

* * *

_Phase 1 ini masih bisa dibilang prolog juga sih, masih chapter perkenalan._

___Buat yang minta lanjutannya, ini chapter selanjutnya yaaa~^^_

_Mau ngejelasin pertanyaan yang masuk di review dulu.._

_humm.. kalau ditanya ini vampir vs penyihir dalam artian perang sih nggak, ini ga bergenre action, jadi ga ada perang antar vampir vs penyihir, ini lebih ke drama fantasy gitu. _

_Di disclaimer aku udah cantumin pairingnya ya.. :D Yep! Ini cerita boys love dan Hanyyoung High School itu bukan sekolah khusus cowok, mereka menerima murid cewek/cowok.. meskipun ini boys love tapi nggak menutup kemungkinan adanya pairing straight.. hehehe._


	3. Phase 2 :: New Deskmate 2

**Title :: The Moon and The Sun**

**Author :: Thazt**

**Pair :: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Genre :: Romance, Fantasy, High School life, Drama, Boys Love**

**Rating :: PG 13**

**Lenght :: Phase 2**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves and GOD!**

**Warning :: Alur yang lambat, Alternatif Universe [AU], Bahasa Aneh, dan banyak hal lainnya.**

**[Happy Reading]**

* * *

Yunho keluar dengan cepat dari dalam ruangan kelasnya saat bel istirahat berbunyi seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya ia lakukan. Kelas di saat istirahat terlalu gaduh baginya yang menyukai keheningan.

Kaki-kaki Yunho melesat cepat menuju ruangan di lantai paling atas. Tempat di mana ia dan kelompoknya berkumpul saat istirahat ataupun saat mereka sedang tidak memiliki pelajaran. Tempat itu disebut Ventrue Lounge oleh siswa-siswi Hanyyoung. Padahal, pada awal peruntukkan tempat tersebut adalah sebagai ruangan rekreasi bagi seluruh kaum vampir yang bersekolah di Hannyoung dan entah sejak kapan, ruangan itu menjadi milik klan ventrue yang bersekolah di sana.

Sama seperti hal nya klan Ventrue yang mempunyai lounge mereka, keadaan klan Shaman pun tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka pun memiliki lounge tersendiri dan memiliki sejarah yang sama dengan lounge klan Ventrue. Jika lounge klan Ventrue berada di sisi kiri gedung, maka lounge klan Shaman berada di sisi kanan gedung.

Yunho membuka pintu besar berwarna coklat tua yang berbentuk mirip dengan peti mati yang merupakan pintu bagi Ventrue Lounge. Dengan agak kasar, di tutupnya kembali pintu itu hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdebum yang jelas meskipun tdak terlalu keras.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, sosok Yunho telah duduk dengan santai nya di atas sebuah sofa yang menjadi spot baginya. Wajah stoic nya menatap kesekeliling ruangan yang masih kosong, "Baguslah," desahnya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati keheningan yang ia cari sejak pagi tadi meskipun ia tahu keheningan ini hanya akan bertahan beberapa saat saja.

Setidaknya keramaian yang tercipta di lounge ini tidak segaduh dengan yang terjadi di luar sana.

Yunho membuka matanya saat bunyi pintu yang terbuka tertangkap oleh indera nya. Mata musangnya menangkap sosok Rain yang telah duduk dengan santainya di sofa miliknya dengan menikmati secangkir kopi di tangan kanan nya.

"Oh, Hyung," sapa Yunho.

"Kopi?," tawar rain sekenanya.

Yunho menjawabnya dengan gumaman 'tidak' sebelum kembali sibuk menikmati keheningan di ruangan lounge mereka ini. Setidaknya Yunho bersyukur, Rain lah yang datang. Setidaknya, Rain juga sama-sama menyukai keheningan seperti dirinya.

"Ah, Yunho..," Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah Rain, "...Aku dengar kau duduk sebangku dengan Kim Jaejoong untuk enam bulan kedepan,"

Yunho mendesah pelan mendengar pertanyaan Rain, "Lalu?" jawab nya singkat.

"Aku penasaran sampai mana penyihir itu akan bertahan untuk duduk di dekatmu." Rain menyesap kopi nya dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan ayo-taruhan-denganku.

Yunho mendengus, "Aku tidak tertarik," tolaknya. "tidak ada yang bisa kudapatkan dari taruhan itu," dengusnya kemudian. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan mengacuhkan Rain.

"Tidak seru," cibir Rain. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan cangkir kopinya. Perlahan-lahan sesuatu mulai bermunculan di atas kopinya. "Hmm?" ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya ketika membaca huruf-huruf yang yang terbentuk. Rain memang kemampuan untuk meramal menggunakan medium air dengan ketepatan di atas 90%.

"Ya, Yunho.."

Klek.

Rain menghentikan kalimatnya saat pintu ruangan kembali terbuka, sosok Hyun A dan Yong Hwa dengan kantung plastik putih yang berisi lunch box berada di tangan mereka muncul. "Mana Changmin dan Gna?" tanya Rain. Biasanya dua vampir yang ia sebutkan tadi selalu datang bersama Hyun A dan Yong Hwa.

"Eonnie bilang dia ada keperluan dengan tim cheerleadernya, nanti dia akan menyusul kemari. Sedangkan Changmin..," Yong Hwa memutus ucapannya. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Hyun A dengan tatapan kau-saja-yang-katakan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rain, Yunho memandang Yong Hwa yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dia ada di depan, sedang berbicara dengan Jaejoong-ssi," sambar Hyun A langsung sambil meletakkan kantung-kantung plastik itu di meja bulat besar yang berada sedikit di pojok ruangan.

"Jaejoong?" Yunho terlihat tertarik ketika nama Jaejoong disebutkan. Sedangkan Rain terlihat agak mengerutan keningnya, 'Apa yang membuatnya menuju ruangan ini?' pikir Rain, ia kembali teringat dengan hasil ramalannya. Belum sempat ia berbicara, kepala Changmin muncul dari balik pintu dan memanggilnya, "Yunho hyung! Jaejoong hyung mencarimu!"

Lagi-lagi Rain harus membatalkan keinginannya mengatakan hasil ramalannya pada Yunho.

Dengan wajah stoic nya, Yunho bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu.

* * *

...

* * *

"Changmin-ah," Jaejoong memanggil Changmin yang sedang berajalan menapaki tangga menuju lounge mereka bersama Hyun A dan Yong Hwa. Changmin yang mendengar panggilan pada dirinya, secara otomatis berehenti menapaki tangga dan menoleh kebelakang, "Oh, Jaejoong hyung," balasnya.

"Kalian duluan saja," ujar Changmin pada Hyun A dan Yong Hwa ikut berhenti bersamanya. "Ada apa, hyung?"

Jaejoong bersyukur bisa menemukan Changmin sebelum vampir itu ada di lounge mereka. Setidaknya dengan adanya Changmin ia tidak perlu mengetuk pintu Ventrue lounge hanya demi memanggil Yunho, "Panggilkan Yunho untukku, tolonglah Changmin-ah," pintanya.

"Ada apa hyung mau memanggil Yunho hyung?" Changmin kembali menapaki anak tangga bersama Jaejoong yang sudah berada di sampingnya. Mereka memang cukup bersahabat. Sikap jahil Changmin yang sering mengganggu Junsu itulah yang membuat mereka dekat.

"Kang Incher memanggilnya," jelas Jaejoong, "tolong ya, Changmin-ah." Berdiri di depan pintu lounge milik klan ventrue ini membuatnya bisa merasakan aura Yunho dan Rain yang bercampur dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Baiklah," balas Changmin. Ia lalu membuka pintu lounge klannya itu dan memanggil Yunho dengan keras.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk muncul di ambang pintu.

"Oh, Yunho!" Jaejoong langsung maju melewati Changmin yang berdiri di depannya dan menuju ke depan Yunho. Mata doe menatap langsung pada Yunho, "Kang Incher memanggilmu dan memintamu untuk menemuimu di ruangannya," jelas Jaejoong langsung tanpa menunggu Yunho untuk berbicara sepatah katapun. Meskipun nada bicaranya ceria seperti biasanya, namun dalam hatinya ia ingin segera meninggalkan lounge ini.

"Aku pergi dulu." Jaejoong dengan cepat berbalik dan meninggalkan Yunho serta Changmin yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Pasti Jaejoong hyung kabur karena tidak tahan dengan aura hyung dan Rain hyung," decak Changmin, "Aura kalian berdua kalau berada dalam satu ruangan benar-benar menyeramkan." Changmin bersyukur dengan aura yang dimilikinya. Meskipun ia memiliki sifat yang sangat jahil dan sering dipanggil evil, auranya tidak semenekan Yunho ataupun Rain. Tapi.. hal itu bisa berbeda saat dirinya marah.

Yunho melesat menuju Incher Room sesuai pesan yang disampaikan oleh Jaejoong. Dengan santai, Yunho membuka pintu ruangan Incher dan langsung menuju tengah ruangan di mana terdapat sofa melengkung panjang yang ditata sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk lingkaran. Di sanalah ia menunggu kedatangan Kang Incher.

* * *

...

* * *

Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju lounge klan miliknya. Ia sudah lapar dan ingin sekali makan siang. Jika tidak karena Kang Incher menyuruhnya untuk memangil Yunho, bisa dipastikan ia saat ini sudah menikmati makan siangnya.

"Ini," Ren menyerahkan bento yang tadi mereka beli di kantin pada Jaejoong yang baru saja memasuki lounge mereka.

"Thanks, Ren." Jaejoong langsung menyambar bento tadi dan menuju meja untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah kelaparan.

"Kemana saja, hyung?" Karam yang keheranan melihat sosok Jaejoong yang baru saja muncul, biasanya hyung nya itu sudah menempati lounge sebelum ia datang.

"Dari lounge sebelah," Jaejoong terlebih dahulu menelan makanannya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Karam, "Kang Incher menyuruhku memanggil Yunho," jelasnya. "Aura milik Rain hyung dan Yunho benar-benar tidak mengasyikkan," gerutunya kemudian, " mereka mengerikaaaaannn."

"Tanya saja pada Kahi bagaimana caranya bertahan dari aura mengerikan mereka," Jung Ah yang baru saja memasuki lounge dengan Kahi langsung angkat bicara, "Dia dan Rain kan sudah soulmate sejati," kekehnya kemudian.

"Yah, seenaknya saja bicara," sambung Kahi cepat, "_drawing machine _itu saja seenaknya saja mengeluarkan bola yang selalu membuatku harus selalu duduk sebangku dengan Rain."

Kahi mendekati Jaejoong dan menepuk bahunya pelan, "Yang penting itu membiasakan dirimu dengan auranya," ujarnya memberi nasihat, "santai saja."

"Iya sih," ujar Jaejoong membenarkan, memang seharusnya santai saja. "Tapi.." gumamnya pelan lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "praktiknya itu susaaaahhh. Suara nya Yunho saja sudah membuatnya merinding," sambung dalam hati.

"Yoochun dan Junsu, mana?" Meskipun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jung Ah tidak mengarahkan pertanyaan itu pada siapa, Jaejoong tahu, dialah yang sedang di tanya oleh seniornya itu.

"Yoochun ada di uks, sedang tidur. Biasa~.." jawab Jaejoong. Penyihir satu itu memang sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat nya tidur di uks. Sleepy head. ".. kalau Junsu ada di sekertariat ekskul bola, sebentar lagi kan ada turnamen besar."

...

* * *

...

Bel masuk terdengar. Saatnya bagi siswa-siswi Hanyyoung berada di gedung **Erudite** untuk mata pelajaran selanjutnya.

**Erudite** adalah bangunan yang di desain khusus berbentuk segitiga yang disamarkan dengan sebuah bangunan disekelilingnya. Jika dilhiat dari luar maupun atas, akan tampak seperti bangunan biasa saja. Gedung ini berada bagian belakang dari bangunan utama Hanyyoung untuk melatih kemampuan setiap penyihir dan vampir. Bangunan ini di bagi menjadi lima blok yang diperuntukkan bagi setiap angkatan.

**Blok satu dibagi menjadi dua bagian, Erudite Itchire untuk thirechanter penyihir dan Erudite Ampire untuk thirechanter vampir.** **Blok dua untuk secirechanter penyihir. Blok 3 untuk secirechanter vampir. Blok 4 untuk irirechanter vampir. Dan terakhir blok 5, blok teratas diperuntukkan untuk irirechanter penyihir.**

* * *

_**[Itchire Wind 2]**_

* * *

Jaejoong terlihat menekuk kedua lengannya di atas meja dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya itu. Wajah nya terlihat bosan dengan pelajaran yang sedang ia terima. Ia terus menerus menatap ke arah jam tangannya dengan harapan jarum jam itu bisa berputar dengan cepat dan menyelesaikan pelajaran ini secepatnya.

"Huuh..," gerutu Jaejoong pelan. Pelajaran **Eletace **tentang elemen sihir di jam ini dan pelajaran **Hiragic ** yang mengajarkan sejarah peradaban sihir di jam berikutnya yang juga berupa materi, itulah yang membuatnya bosan. Ia lebih menyukai pelajaran seperti **Agvance **dimana materi yang di ajarkan diiringi dengan praktik daripada harus belajar materi saja seperti ini. Meskipun **Eletace **adalah mata pelajaran yang memiliki praktik dan materi, tetap saja Jaejoong merasa bosan, karena praktiknya baru akan mereka lakukan besok.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Bosan. Bibir cherry nya mengerucut maju saat ia memandangi papan tulis yang dipenuhi oleh deretan huruf-huruf yang tak ingin ia baca.

Akhirnya, setelah melalui tiga jam penuh penyiksaan bagi Jaejoong, bel tanda keluar pun berbunyi. Ada jeda 15 menit sebelum pelajaran berikutnya berlangsung. Jaejoong pun melangkah menuju bagian tengah dari erudite yang merupakan sebuah taman yang di bangun di setiap tingkatan erudite yang sering menjadi tempatnya membuang rasa bosannya. Senyum manisnya terkembang saat matanya menangkap pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Rasa bosannya menguap seketika.

Dengan menyenandungkan sebuah nada, Jaejoong menuju ke sebuah bangku yang biasa ia tempati di bagian tengah taman, di bawah sebuah pohon maple yang rindang. Meskipun ini adalah taman dalam ruangan, taman ini di desain sebagai taman outdoor. Kepala sekolah mereka, menyihir langit-langit Erudite menjadi seperti langit sungguhan dan mengatur suhunya menjadi sejuk.

"Kenapa ada aura dingin?" Jaejoong membatin dalam hatinya saat merasakan suatu aura dingin yang muncul dan menganggunya menyanyi. "Siapa ya?" Manik matanya memfokus pada suatu sosok yang tengah berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Y-Yunho?" Jaejoong memincingkan matanya, dan, benar saja. Sosok seorang Jung Yunho tengah duduk dengan santainya di salah satu bangku tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mendadak, Jaejoong merasa gelisah. Apa yang ia harus lakukan? Haruskan ia menyapanya, pergi dari sini, atau diam saja?

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang gelisah, Yunho justru terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan keberadaan Jaejoong. Malah ia sekarang tengah memejamkan matanya dan menikmati waktunya.

Menit demi menit berlalu dengan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua. Yunho masih menikmati momennya sementara Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Dengan kesal, Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tertunduk, mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ke arah rimbunan daun pohon maple yang tak henti-hentinya menggugurkan daunnya. Hujan daun maple, huh.

Jaejoong tersenyum cerah memandangi guguran dedaunan pohon maple yang cukup disukainya itu.

"Kim Jaejoong," Jaejoong terlonjak kaget saat suara bass milik Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depannya itu menyebut namanya. Membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Huh? Kenapa?" jawab Jaejoong yang masih mengatur detakan jantungnya yang masih berlomba karena ulah Yunho tadi.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho justru mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong, "Heeeeee?" Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ditatapnya Yunho lekat-lekat, "Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

"Pikiranmu itu sungguh berisik,"

"Yaahh!" Jaejoong langsung berdiri menjauhi Yunho dengan wajah memerah, "Jangan baca pikiranku, Jung Yunho! Itu privasi!" serunya, "tutup kemampuan mu itu!" lanjutnya masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Hn," Jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Yunho yang sama sekali tidak memberikan kejelasan itu membuat Jaejoong ingin rasanya melempar vampir itu sekarang juga. Ini memalukan! Dengus Jaejoong kesal bercampur malu.

Di umurnya yang baru menginjak 18 tahun ini, Yunho sudah bisa dikatakan mampu dalam menguasai kemampuannya membaca pikiran orang lain, meskipun belum terlalu sempurna karena terkadang meskipun sudah menutup kemampuannya itu, ada suara dari pikiran-pikiran orang lain yang terbaca olehnya.

Yunho menyeringai pada Jaejoong, "Pikiran mu terbaca jelas, tahu." Sejak awal masuk ke dalam taman, Yunho melepas kemampuannya membaca pikiran. Tidak ada satu pun pikiran yang dapat ia baca jika sudah berada di dalam taman ini, kecuali pikiran orang-orang yang ada di dalam taman erudite. Kebetulan saja, Jaejoong berada di taman ini dan ketika mendengar pikiran-pikaran Jaejoong yang menurutnya menarik, Yunho pun membiarkan dirinya mendengarkan segala pikiran peyihir itu.

"Sial," rutuk Jaejoong pelan, pipinya kembali dihiasi semburat merah, dengan menahan malu yang kembali menyergapnya, di tatapnya Yunho dengan tajam sebelum berlari meninggalkan sang vampir di taman Erudite, "Bodoh!" makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**-The Moon and The Sun :: Phase 2-**

* * *

Ini chapter 2 nyaaa :D

Buat yang udah baca chapter sebelumnya, makasi udah mau baca ff ini ^^

Di chapter sebelumnya itu ada typo sedikit **"... sedangkan pemilik mobil Audi merupakan seorang vampir yang berasal dari klan shaman" **Harusnya, itu **seorang penyihir bukan seorang vampir. **Siaaalll, padahal udah aku edit berkali-kali, itu satu kata lulus sensor ternyata! Makasi buat **vampiryunjae** yang udah ngingetin. Itu kalimat udah aku edit kok. Hehehehe

Kalo ada typo lagi di chapter yang ini, lapor aja ya.. biar bisa langsung di edit.

Meskipun karakter di ff ini banyak, tapi lebih fokus ke Yunjae kok, mereka cuma jadi pelengkap aja. Malah yang lebih banyak muncul nantinya kedua orang tuanya Yunho sama JJ. Trus, karakter Jung Ah yang di ff ini tuh, **Jung Ah After School. **Kalo masih ada yang bingung, tanya aja ya.. Ok!

-Thazt-


	4. Phase 3 :: The Present

**Title :: The Moon and The Sun**

**Author :: Thazt**

**Pair :: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Genre :: Romance, Fantasy, High School life, Drama, Boys Love**

**Rating :: PG 13**

**Lenght :: Phase 3**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves and GOD!**

**Warning :: Alur yang LAMBAT, Alternatif Universe [AU], Bahasa Aneh, dan banyak hal lainnya.**

* * *

**[Happy Reading]**

* * *

Sebuah mobil audi berwarna merah terlihat melewati gerbang sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan gaya mediteranian modern yang berdiri di salah satu distrik di kota Seoul itu. Meskipun memiliki desain yang tak terlalu mewah, ada kesan elegan yang keluar dari bangunan itu.

Pasangan Kim Soo Ro dan Park Ye Jin yang merupakan salah satu pengusaha terkenal di Seoul lah yang memiliki kediaman tersebut. Pasangan yang merupakan salah satu dari kaum penyihir yang sukses berbaur dengan manusia normal lainnya.

Dari dalam Audi yang telah terparkir di depan teras rumah itu, keluarlah sosok Jaejoong dengan senyuman manisnya, "Sampai jumpa," ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya saat orang-orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu mulai melaju meninggalkan kediamannya.

Jaejoong memperbaiki letak tas ransel nya dan menapaki tangga teras rumahnya, membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan menghilang di balik pintu besar itu.

...

Tap tap tap tap

...

Langkah Jaejoong begitu santai manapaki satu persatu anak tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana kamarnya berada. Sebuah pintu berwarna kuning keemasan di ujung koridor kanan terbuka. Sesosok butler tertua keluarga Kim muncul dari sana.

"Tuan muda," sapa butler itu hormat saat ia berada di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Tuan Han," balas Jaejoong sopan, "Apa Umma ada di rumah?" tanyanya.

Butler paruh baya itu menggeleng singkat, "Nyonya sedang ikut tuan ke salah satu rumah relasi bisnisnya, tuan muda," balas sang butler. Jaejoong meng-ooh-kan perkataan butlernya itu, "Baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu, tuan Han," Dengan diiringi oleh penghormatan butler itu, Jaejoong melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di koridor kiri.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan menepuk tas ranselnya du kali, sebuah benda berbentuk kotak yang beraasal dari lemari tasnya langsung melayang ke arahnya. Ia langsung meletakkan tasnya di dalam kotak tersebut yang langsung kembali ke tempatnya ke dalam lemari.

Memang, beberapa hal sudah disihir secara sesuai dengan kebutuhan pemilik kamar untuk memudahkan mereka melakukan apapun. Contohnya seperti tadi, lemari tas sekolah Jaejoong sudah di sihir untuk langsung mengeluarkan kotak yang kosong untuk di isi kembali saat Jaejoong menepuk tasnya dua kali di dalam kamarnya. Sedangkan untuk mengeluarkannnya dari dalam lemari, Jaejoong hanya perlu menepuk satu kali lemari tas mana yang ingin ia gunakan, agar kotak itu membuka.

Jaejoong melangkah menuju kloset kamarnya, membuka lemari besarnya, memilah-milih pakaian yang akan digunakannya. Ia memutuskan menggunakan celana pendek selutut dan sebuah kaus polo putih.

Keluar dari klosetnya, Jaejoong terduduk di sofa kamarnya. Memikiran apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Hmm, tidur?

Tidak. Masih terlalu pagi untuk tidur.

Mengerjakan tugas sekolah?

Tugas sekolah untuk hari ini saja tidak ada.

Lelaki cantik itu merebahkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa. Bosan tapi ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya tertuju pada keadaan luar rumahnya yang sudah sedikit menggelap. Sebuah ide melayang di kepalanya dengan cepat.

Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, "**Anferks**," gumam Jaejoong pelan dengan tangannya yang terjulur ke depan dan telapak tangan yang menghadap ke atas. Sebuah peri mini dengan pendar cahaya berwarna merah muncul di atas telapak tangannya. "**Fire**," ucapnya sambil melemparkan peri di tangannya ke langit.

...

Syuuuttt... Duaarr.. Daarrr...

...

Kembang api dalam skala besar tiba-tiba saja terbentuk di langit sesaat setelah sang peri menghilang menjadi seberkas cahaya. Di susul oleh berkas kembang api lainnya yang bergantian muncul dengan indahnya.

Begitulah cara Jaejoong menghibur dirinya, bemain sihir, membaca buku, atau melakukan hobi memasaknya. Kehidupannya sebagi anak tunggal membuatnya merasa kesepian jika sudah berada di rumahnya. Meskipun ia suka ada di dalam rumah, terutama kamarnya, tetap saja ia butuh teman bicara.

...

* * *

...

Ruangan berukuran 4x4 meter itu jika kau masuki kau tak akan mampu melihat apapun. Apalagi di saat malam hari seperti ini, ruangan itu akan menjadi sangat gelap karena tak ada penerangan satu pun diruangan itu. Kau hanya akan menemui satu buah jendela di sana. Itupun juga tertutup oleh sebuah tirai.

Pintu diruangan itu terbuka oleh seseorang.

Sinar lampu dari luar terlihat menerangi ruangan itu meskipun hanya sedikit. Tapi cukup untuk memperlihatkan sebuah peti mati yang berada di bagian tengah ruangan.

Yunho yang tadi membuka pintu, segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya kembali. Membiarkan kegelapan menyembunyikan wujudnya.

Krieet.

Duk.

Bunyi peti mati yang terbuka dan tertutup terdengar hanya dalam kurun waktu sedetik sebelum ruangan itu kembali sunyi.

Vampir modern seperti dirinya memang sudah terbiasa tidur di atas kasur. Namun, di saat-saat tertentu, mereka akan tidur di dalam peti seperti yang Yunho lakukan. Biasanya itu mereka lakukan untuk menekan insting vampir mereka yang bisa muncul kapan saja.

Cklek.

Pintu ruangan peti Yunho kembali terbuka oleh seseorang. Orang itu berjalan santai hingga ke depan peti Yunho dan mengetuknya, "Yunho, bangunlah sebentar," ujar orang itu dengan suaranya yang dalam dan tenang.

Detik berikutnya, bunyi deritan pintu mati yang terbuka kembali terdengar. Sosok Yunho dengan wajah yang kesal karena tidur nya terganggu tampak saat ia bangun dari pembaringannya. "Appa," keluhnya. "Ada apa?"

Orang yang dipanggil Ayah oleh Yunho itu tersenyum samar dalam kegelapan, "Maafkan Appa karena menganggu tidurmu, Yunho. Tapi ada hal yang harus kau lakukan besok pagi."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Besok pagi, antarkan map berwarna merah di atas meja kerja Appa dan berikan pada Tuan Kim Soo Ro di kediamannya," perintah pria paruh baya itu dengan tegas. Yunho memandang sang Ayah, "Kenapa tak Appa berikan sendiri pada tuan Kim Soo Ro?" tanyanya.

Sang Ayah berdehem pelan, "Malam ini Appa dan Umma harus berangkat ke HongKong untuk pertemuan bisnis dengan salah satu mitra di sana," urainya dengan jelas.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Have a safe flight dan sampaikan salamku pada Umma," ucap Yunho cepat sebelum kembali ke dalam peti matinya dan kembali tidur. Mengabaikan sang Ayah yang masih berdiri di samping peti matinya.

"Selalu saja seperti ini, padahal aku belum selesai berbicara" keluh sang Ayah dengan helaan nafas dan ia pun bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia harus segera berangkat menuju bandara agar tepat waktu untuk penerbangannya menuju HongKong.

...

* * *

...

Awan collumbus berwarna abu-abu gelap terlihat memayungi langit Kota Seoul dan menutupi sang matahari yang ingin memancarkan cahaya hangatnya di pagi ini. Seakan mendukung sang awan, angin pun terlihat sedikit bertiup dengan kencang. Membuat suasana pagi ini kian bertambah dingin saja.

Yunho membuka matanya dan retinanya matanya hanya menangkap kegelapan total di sekelilingnya. Dengan tangan kanannya, Yunho membuka peti matinya. Suasana ruangan yang remang-remang tak menghalanginya untuk segera keluar dari peti matinya.

Ia merapikan baju dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan,

Yunho memperhatikan koridor yang terlihat sepi, tapi ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas keributan-keributan yang diciptakan oleh maid dan butler di rumahnya yang berada di lantai satu.

Dengan kecepatan vampir miliknya, Yunho bergegas menuju ruang kerja Ayah nya dan mengambil map yang dimaksudkan Ayah sebelum ia harus bersiap-siap mengantarkan map itu dan berangkat ke sekolah.

* * *

[06.37 AM]

"Hari ini kau berangkat sendiri saja, Min. Aku tak bisa menjemputmu karena ada hal yang harus ku lakukan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah," Pintu utama dari mansion keluarga Jung terbuka oleh Yunho, dengan menenteng tas sekolah dan tangan lainnya yang sedang menahan handphone miliknya di telinga kanannya, Yunho terus berjalan menuruni undakan anak tangga menuju garasi, tas sekolah dan map merah titipan ayahnya ia letakkan di jok belakang sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Oke, sampai jumpa," Yunho memutus sambungan telponnya dengan Changmin dan meletakkan handphone nya di saku celananya.

Tak mengambil waktu banyak, mobil bentley itu segera melaju meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Jung yang luas.

* * *

"Sarapan sudah siap, tuan muda," sapaan yang setiap hari didengar oleh Jaejoong saat ia menuruni tangga dari lantai dua kembali ia dengar.

"Appa dan Umma mana?" tanya Jaejoong pelan. Pagi ini ia mendapatkan meja makannya kosong tanpa kehadiran kedua orang tuanya yang biasa nya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan pagi bersama nya.

"Tuan dan nyonya tadi malam berangkat ke HongKong," jawab sang butler sopan, "Nyonya tidak membangunkan tuan karena beliau melihat tuan tertidur nyenyak semalam," lanjutnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk singkat. "Terima kasih atas infonya Tuan Han," gumam Jaejoong. Hari ini ia harus melewati sarapannya sendirian dan sepi. Hanya dentingan garpu serta sendok dengan piring yang terdengar dari ruang makan mansion besarnya.

"Tuan muda, ada tamu di depan," seorang maid tiba-tiba muncul dari arah ruang tamu dan memberitahu Jaejoong, berhubung hanya ada sang tuan muda yang berada di rumah. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya saat ia berhenti meminum air dari dalam gelasnya dan mengangguk singkat, "Siapa?"

"Seorang laki-laki muda dengan pakaian sekolah yang sama dengan yang tuan kenakan," jawab sang maid.

"Junsu? Yoochun?" tebak Jaejoong. 'Bodoh,' makinya sedetik kemudian. Tidak mungkin Yoochun dan Junsuyang datang jika maidnya harus melapor padanya. Dua sahabatnya itu kan sudah dikenal baik oleh penghuni rumahnya.

"Bukan, tuan muda."

Jaejoong mengernyit, lalu siapa yang datang? Pikirnya. Akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan sarapan paginya, Jaejoong bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu rumahnya. Hendak menemui sang tamu.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti tepat di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan tamu dengan ruangan bagian dalam. Mata doe nya membesar menatap sang tamu yang duduk santai di salah satu sofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Y-Yunho?" bibirnya mengucap nama sang tamu dengan pelan, setengah berbisik. Disekolah saja ia belum terbiasa melihat Yunho apalagi sekarang? Sang vampir ventrue malah muncul di rumahnya.

Sang tamu –Yunho- menatap sang pemilik rumah. "Kau mau cuma berdiri di sana atau menyapa tamu mu, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

"Eeeh?" Mata Jaejoong berkedip beberapa kali sebelum ia menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya ia berjalan menemui Yunho. "Maaf," ujar Jaejoong pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Yunho dan kembali berujar, "Ada apa?"

"Apakah Tuan Kim Soo Ro ada?" tanya Yunho tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Appa?" beo Jaejoong, "Tadi malam dia berangkat ke HongKong," lanjutnya. "Ada perlu apa dengan Appa?"

"Ke HongKong?" ulang Yunho dengan nada kesal. Sial, lalu buat apa dia membuang waktu ke rumah ini sementara orang yang ia cari pergi ke HongKong? Ke tempat yang sama dengan Appa nya sendiri pergi.

"Iya, ke HongKong," ulang Jaejoong lagi.

"Ya sudahlah," Yunho bangkit, "Sebaiknya aku pergi. Orang yang kucari tak ada." Ujarnya cepat. Jaejoong ikut berdiri dan mengekor dibelakang Yunho, "Kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya Yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong balik dengan polosnya, "Aku kan juga ingin keluar. Sebentar lagi Yoochun akan datang dan menjemputku," lanjutnya.

Ponsel Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja berdering, dengan cepat ia merogoh kantung celananya dan meraih hanphone miliknya, "Halo," sapa Jaejoong pada orang yang berada dalam sambungan telpon dengannya.

"Hyung!" Sapaan bersemangat Junsu seperti biasanya langsung menyapa telinga Jaejoong dengan sangat keras, "YA!" balas Jaejoong tak kalah keras, "Kenapa berteriak seperti itu Kim Junsu!" omelnya kesal. Dasar dolphin nyasar, batinnya dalam hati.

"Hehehehe," Kekeh Junsu ringan, "Maaf Hyung."

Jaejoong menghela nafas nya, "Ada apa?"

"Hyung berangkat ke sekolah sendiri ya." Jaejoong mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Junsu, "Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong heran. "Aku dan Yoochun terjebak macet, hyung." Balas Junsu.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafasnya, "Oke," balas nya. "Sampai bertemu di sekolah, Su." Dengan itu sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Ia kembali meletakkan handphone nya di dalam kantung celananya.

Dengan sedikit kesal, Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kalau seperti ini masa ia harus menggunakan lamborghini nya ke sekolah? Menggunakan limo atau ferrari milik appa juga tidak mungkin. Hhhh.. kenapa tidak ada mobil yang normal di bagasi rumahnya? Stress Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

"Hei, Kim Jaejoong," panggil Yunho cepat saat Jaejoong baru saja membalikkan badannya dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya untuk menyiapkan mobil. Jaejoong kembali membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Yunho, "Apa?" jawabnya.

"Jadi, Park Yoochun tidak menjemputmu seperti biasanya, huh?" ujar Yunho. Bukannya ia menguping pembicaraan Jaejoong, salahkan saja indera pendengarannya yang bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun disekelilingnya.

Untuk sejenak Jaejoong terlihat terkejut dengan tebakan Yunho yang begitu tepat. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, 'Benar juga, dia seorang vampir sih,' gumam Jaejoong dalam hatinya. "Lalu, kau mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tidak ada," balas Yunho cuek. Dengan cepat sang vampir ventrue masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kim. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kembali cemberut melihat tingkah Yunho yang mengesalkan baginya itu.

* * *

[HongKong | 07.23 AM]

Sebuah ruangan VVIP di salah satu restoran hotel ternama di HongKong.

Sebuah meja bundar dengan empat buah kursi yang mengelilinginya dan berbagai macam makanan serta minuman terlihat tertata rapi di atas meja. Dua orang pria dan wanita paruh baya yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini Soo Ro," ucap salah seorang pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat begitu tampan.

"Hahaha.. aku pun begitu Il woo," sahut pria satunya lagi yang disebutkan bernama Soo Ro atau bernama Kim Soo Ro itu dengan santai.

Dua kepala keluarga yang berteman baik itu, tanpa sengaja bertemu di lobby hotel yang sama saat sedang menuju restauran untuk menyatap sarapan pagi. Jadi, sekalian saja mereka sarapan bersama.

"Padahal aku menyuruh Yunho untuk menyerahkan map itu padamu hari ini," ujar Il Woo yang memiliki warga Jung itu. "Tahu begini kan aku akan membawa map itu ke Hong Kong."

"Biarlah," kekeh Soo Ro.

"Bicara soal Yunho, anak itu baik-baik saja kan?" Ye Jin, seorang wanita yang duduk di samping Soo Ro angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja!" balas Yo Won, istri dari Jung Il Woo itu bersemangat. "Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

"Baik," Ye Jin membalas pertanyaan Yo Won dengan tak kalah bersemangat. "Kau tahu.." Ye Jin melanjutkan ucapannya, raut wajahnya berubah, "...aku mulai khawatir. Usia mereka akan memasuki dewasa sebentar lagi. Jaejoong dan Yunho.. kau ingat..."

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama," potong Il Woo. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu dan menjaga mereka ." Lanjutnya.

"Kita tidak akan kehilangan mereka," Yo Won mengenggam tangan Ye Jin, "Hanya terjadi sedikit perubahan saja," ujarnya.

* * *

**[The Moon and The Sun : Phase 3]**

* * *

Yosh! Ini update chapter 3 nya! Semoga suka :D


	5. Phase 4 :: Blodity

**Title :: The Moon and The Sun**

**Author :: Thazt**

**Pair :: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Genre :: Romance, Fantasy, High School life, Drama, Boys Love**

**Rating :: PG 13**

**Lenght :: Phase 4**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves and GOD!**

**Warning :: Alur yang lambat, Alternatif Universe [AU], Bahasa Aneh, dan banyak hal lainnya.**

* * *

**[Happy Reading]**

* * *

**...**

* * *

Sebuah lamborghini silver melesat memasuki kawasan Hannyoung High School dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pengemudi mobil –Jaejoong- tak henti-hentinya merutuki kebodohan dirinya yang bisa-bisanya menganggap hari ini adalah hari minggu. Padahal, hari ini adalah hari Senin! S-E-N-I-N!

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong sudah terbangun sejak pukul 5 pagi. Karena, hari ini dianggap hari minggu dan badannya yang terasa sangat lelah setelah mengkuti pesta relasi orang tuanya semalam, Jaejoong kembali tertidur.

Kegaduhan putra tunggal Kim Soo Ro itu, mulai terdengar saat Yoochun dan Junsu datang untuk menjemputnya. Tak juga muncul dari dalam kamarnya, pintu kamar Jaejoong langsung diketuk dan diikuti dengan teriakan keras oleh Junsu yang sukses membuat pemilik kamar terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya.

* * *

"_Oh my God sun, hyung!" teriak Junsu begitu Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ini sudah jam berapa dan hyung baru bangun tidur?!" Dipandanginya sosok Jaejoong yang masih memakai piyama, rambut kusut, dan wajah kesal._

"_Demi Tuhan, Junsu-ah! Ini hari minggu dan aku bebas bangun semauku!" marah Jaejoong._

_Junsu melongo mendengar penuturan, Jaejoong. "Ini Senin, hyung! S.E.N.I.N.!" tuturnya. _

_Ganti Jaejoong yang terdiam, dipandanginya Junsu dari atas ke bawah. Baju seragam? Buru-buru, Jaejoong berlari mangambil smartphone miliknya dan mengecek tanggal._

_MONDAY – 06.45_

"_Huwaaaaa! Aku terlambat!" Bagaikan dilempar dari atas langit ke Bumi, kenyataan yang baru di terima oleh otaknya, membuat Jaejoong berteriak histeris. Dilemparkannya smartphone miliknya dengan kasar ke atas kasur dan berlari memasuki kamar mandi. "Berangkat duluan saja, Junsu-ah!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi._

* * *

"Vampir itu pasti akan mengejekku," keluh Jaejoong memikirkan senyum mengejek Yunho yang akan didapatkannya hari ini untuk memulai hari. Sial! Makinya lagi.

Satu bulan sejak mereka duduk bersama, Jaejoong sudah mulai terbiasa dengan aura Yunho yang mengelilinginya. Meskipun tak banyak bertukar obrolan panjang, setidaknya, dirinya tidak setegang saat pertama kali duduk bersama.

Dan sekarang, sudah dua bulan sejak mereka menjadi teman sebangku. Mereka berdua sudah sedikit lebih akrab. Jika, senyum mengejek dan dan tingkah menyebalkan –bagi Jaejoong- Yunho pada Jaejoong, bisa dianggap sebuah bukti keakraban mereka tentunya.

Jaejoong berjalan manapaki anak tangga satu persatu dengan cepat, lingkungan sekolah yang sepi karena hampir semua penguhuninya sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing memudahkan langkahnya.

"Cepat-cepat-cepat," ujar Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Mengingat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kanannya sudah menunjukkan waktu 7.42, tiga menit sebelum ia dianggap benar-benar terlambat. "Semoga saja, Im Incher tidak menghukum ku," do'a nya dalam hati.

Tok Tok.

"Permisi, " sapa Jaejoong sopan sambil membuka pintu kelasnya yang tertutup rapat. "Maaf aku terlambat Im Incher," ujar Jaejoong lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya saat semua pasang mata di kelasnya menatap nya.

"Ekhem.. jika kau masuk dua detik lagi, kau sudah akan keluar dari kelasku, Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong mendesah lega, mengingat Incher yang satu ini sangat suka menghukum siswa nya yang datang terlambat.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi? Kau tidak mau duduk?" suara berat milik sang Incher menyadarkan Jaejoong dari keterdiamannya di ambang pintu, "Ehh.. terima kasih, Im Incher," ujar Jaejoong akhirnya, dengan menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat, Jaejoong melenggang menuju bangku yang sudah terlebih dahulu dihuni oleh Yunho.

"Untunglah, aku tak terlambat," desis Jaejoong pelan tanpa suara. Ia kembali menghela nafas lega dan segera mengeluarkan buku tulisnya.

* * *

...

* * *

Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Meskipun tak terlalu terlihat, Yunho bertaruh ada satu kerutan di kening Jaejoong yang menandakan penyihir satu ini sedang berpikir di dalam kepalanya.

"**Huwaaaa!"**

Eh? Yunho mengerjabkan matanya kebingungan. Padahal ia sedang tidak membuka kemampuannya. Kalaupun terlepas, pasti ia akan menangkap pikiran semua anak di Hannyoung. Lalu, kenapa pikiran yang terbaca olehnya hanya pikiran Jaejoong?

"**Aaarrghh, jangan pikirkan alasan keterlambatan mu lagi."**

Yunho berkonsentrasi untuk menutup kemampuannya. Meskipun menutup kemampuannya itu akan membuatnya melemah dan semakin memperkuat Insting vampirnya yang belum ditekan selama seminggu terakhir ini. Tapi, Ia masih bisa bertahan untuk 2 hari ke depan sebelum insting vampirnya mengusai pikirannya.

"**Bodoh!"**

"**Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menganggap ini adalah hari minggu."**

"**Mati kau, Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa kau memikirkannya!"**

Yunho kembali mengernyit keheranan. Bukankah ia baru saja menutup kemampuannya. Kenapa pikiran Jaejoong masih bisa terbaca?

Apa karena kekuatannya yang melemah sehingga kemampuannya terus terbuka begitu saja?

**Ampire 2 dan Itchire Wind 2** adalah dua kelas yang tercatat sedang melakukan pertandingan di dalam **Hallautorium 2, **sebuah ruangan yang dimaksudkan sebagai arena pertandingan bagi mata pelajaran **Blodity** yang merupakan mata pelajaran khusus di Erudite di mana kelas penyihir dan vampir dalam tingkatan yang sama akan beradu kekuatan. Dengan total panjang 30 meter dan lebar 20 meter, ruangan** Hallautorium** ini menjadi ruangan terbesar yang berada di **Erudite**.

Yunho yang tercatat sebagai siswa dari **Ampire 2 **berdiri dengan santai dalam barisannya dalam **alla Hallautorium 2 **bagian utara.** Alla **merupakan tempat dimana siswa kelas yang sedang bertanding menunggu giliran mereka. Mata nya menatap ke arah Jaejoong yag berada di barisan **Itchire Wind 2** yang berada di **Alla Hallautorium 2 **bagian selatan yang dipisahkan oleh** firespec **–arena bertarung- di antara kedua **alla**.

Dibandingkan dengan menatap pertandingan yang tengah terjadi di **firespec,** Yunho lebih tertarik menatap penyihir itu. Entah sejak kapan, tanpa ia sadari, menatap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Jaejoong menjadi hal yang menarik baginya.

"Itchire vo 13 dan Ampire vo 20, silahkan menuju arena pertarungan," bunyi dari pengeras suara yang terpasang di dalam **alla **membuat Yunho memutus pandangannya terhadap Jaejoong untuk memeriksa bola undian miliknya.

-20-

"Woah, Yunho yang maju? Tsk.. Tsk.. Kasihan sekali lawannya," gumam Lee Min Ki, vampir yang berdiri di samping Yunho. Yunho menyeringai, "Ini akan cepat," balasnya.

Kaca tempat Yunho berdiri terbuka, dengan santai Yunho memasuki area pertarungan. Bola mata coklatnya menangkap sebuah pergerakan. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk di wajah tampannya. "Ck, apa bisa aku menyebut diriku beruntung?" Yunho menyeringai senang menatap lawannya.

Yang membuat Yunho menyeringai seperti itu adalah kemunculan Jaejoong ke dalam **firespec,**. "Sial... Sial... Sial..." keluh Jaejoong tak jelas dalam hatinya. "Kenapa Yunho, sih?" Omelnya lagi.

Bukannya apa-apa. Hanya aja Yunho itu termasuk siswa terkuat di Hanyyoung. Dia menguasai dengan baik berbagai macam ilmu bela diri, insting nya kuat, dan kemampuannya menganalisa situasi termasuk yang terbaik.

Jaejoong sebenarnya tak kalah hebat. Ia pun juga termasuk penyihir yang terbaik dalam bidangnya. Dengan dua elemen dasar yang ia miliki, api dan angin, dan kedua kemampuan itu mampu ia gabungkan dengan baik sebelum waktunya membuatnya menjadi salah satu yang terbaik.

Tapi tetap saja, akan sangat sulit untuk mengalahkan Yunho.

Yunho berdiri di sisi kanan arena sedangkan Jaejoong berdiri di sisi kiri. Setelah sebelumnya Jaejoong diberikan **collision** **-**sihir benturan- dan **profeld** -sihir perlindungan- bagi Yunho untuk melindungi keduanya dari serangan masing-masing, mereka akhirnya siap untuk bertarung.

"VOR!"

Sedetik setelah tanda pertarungan di mulai, baik Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama terdiam dalam posisi mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya keduanya menunggu siapa yang akan bergerak terlebih dahulu.

"**Quin,"** sihir Jaejoong pada dirinya agar ia bisa melihat pergerakan cepat Yunho sebelum terlambat.

Wuush.

Dua detik setelah Jaejoong mengucapkan mantra sihirnya, Yunho dengan kecepatan vampir nya memburu ke arah Jaejoong yang dengan awas memperhatikan gerakannya dan dengan lincah menghindar.

Yunho melayangkan pukulan dengan tangan kanan ke arah Jaejoong yang berhasil ditangkis oleh sang penyihir meskipun dengan menggunakan dua tangan. Kekuatan fisik seorang vampir sangat kuat. Dengan cepat Jaejoong balas melayangkan tendangan ke arah Yunho yang menangkisnya dengan menggunakan kakinya.

Yunho menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, sementara tangan kanannya mengenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Jaejoong. Bug. Sebuah tendangan yang dilayangkan Yunho ke perut Jaejoong dengan telak mengenai penyihir itu. Jaejoong terlempar beberapa meter.

"**Scrowin." **Sabetan angin demi angin dilancarkan oleh Jaejoong ke arah Yunho yang menghidarinya dengan kecepatannya. **"Walquin,"** mantranya kemudian. Dengan sihir menambah kecepatan yang dilakukannya, Jaejoong mulai memburu Yunho.

"**Scrowin!" **Jaejoong kembali melemparkan sabetan anginnya. Yunho kembali menghindar dengan mudah. Degan sigap, Yunho membalik tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah Jaejoong.

"**Fird-,"** Jaejoong menelan ludah saat sosok Yunho tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri dihadapannya, "Terlambat sepersekian detik, Jae," kedua tangan Yunho meraup tubuh Jaejoong dan membantingnya ke lantai.

"**Shaw!"** Sesaat sebelum tubuh Jaejoong terbanting ke atas lantai, sosoknya menghilang. "Cepat juga," ujar Yunho, mata nya dengan cepat mengitari arena, mencari keberadaan Jaejoong berdasarkan aura yang dikeluarkannya.

Yunho kembali melancarkan tendangan yang mengenai telak perut Jaejoong begitu mengunci posisi Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tidak melihat pergerakan Yunho kembali lagi terlempar 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri

"**Fasht!"**

Jaejoong dengan cepat berdiri dan kembali melancarkan serangannya. Serangan sabitan api dalam jumlah banyak dan arah yang teratur itu langsung memburu Yunho. Dengan reaksi yang juga tak kalah cepat, Yunho menghindari serangan-serangan api dari Jaejoong, bergerak tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.

"**Typh!"** seru Jaejoong sekali lagi saat Yunho kurang dari sepersekian detik akan tiba di hadapannya, sebuah pusaran angin muncul dari tangan Jaejoong, "Gah!" pusaran angin itu dengan telak mengenai bagian depan tubuh Yunho dan membuatnya terlempar menyambar dinding arena.

Tak memberikan kesempatan bagi vampir itu untuk bangkit, Jaejoong kembali melancarkan serangannya. Ia membentuk sebuah pusaran angin di atas tubuh Yunho, **"Wrsyt!"** serunya kemudian. Pusaran air itu membentuk tombak dan meluncur jatuh ke arah Yunho.

Yunho menatap tombak-tombak angin yang meluncur jatuh ke arahnya, dengan bertumpu pada tangan kanannya, Yunho melempar dirinya ke samping dan berjongkok, dengan cepat Yunho bangkit berdiri kembali.

"Ini belum selesai, Kim Jaejoong," desisnya pelan. Sebuah serigaian kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh vampir itu.

Dengan memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan dorongan insting vampirnya yang mulai keluar. Begitu ia membuka matanya, Yunho bergerak super cepat ke arah Jaejoong. Kecepatan yang bahkan tak ditangkap oleh mata Jaejoong. Dengan bingung, Jaejoong menatap kesekelilingnya, ia tak bisa melihat sosok Yunho meskipun ia bisa merasakan aura Yunho yang terasa menyebar di dalam arena.

Jaeejoong mengigit bibir bawah dalam kebingungan, **"Wu-"** rapalan mantra Jaejoong terhenti saat manik matanya menangkap sosok Yunho yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan horror. **"Shie-," **lagi-lagi rapalan Jaejoong terhenti, Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu menggenggam tangan kanannya. "Sial!" maki Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Wajah nya benar-benar sangat panik.

"**Blw-,"** kembali untuk ketiga kalinya, Jaejoong gagal merapalkan mantranya. Yunho dengan kecepatan kembali berhasil mengenggam tangan kirinya. "Sial.. Sial.. Siaalll!" maki Jaejoong berulang kali.

Ketika seorang lawan berhasil mengenggam tangan seorang penyihir dalam sebuah pertarungan, itu berarti lawan tersebut berhasil mengunci pergerakan sang penyihir. Karena saat tangan pernyihir dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan sihirnya.

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho, sayangnya, sang vampir justru menambah erat genggaman tangannya pada kedua tangan Jaejoong, "Jung Yunho!" desis Jaejoong tajam. "Kau curang!"

Yunho menyeringai menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menatap kesal ke arah Yunho –yang entah mengapa Yunho melihatnya berbeda. "Lepaskan saja kalau kau bisa," seringai Yunho. Tak menyian-nyiakan waktu, Jaejoong kembali memberontak. Merasakan rontakan yang tak seberapa dari Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya -yang tentu saja akan diikuti oleh kedua tangan Jaejoong- ke arah belakang punggungnya

Yunho menempelkan punggung tangan Jaejoong ke punggungnya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jaejoong bertanya dengan panik saat posisi mereka yang seakan mereka sedang berpelukan. Kedua lengan Yunho menempel di bagian lengan atas Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong bisa merasakan kulit dingin Yunho.

Kedua **alla** langsung riuh dengan keributan yang diakibatkan oleh posisi Yunho dan Jaejoong yang benar-benar memancing gosip baru di kalangan Hanyyoung.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Yunho balik.

Jaejoong yang lebih pendek dari Yunho harus mendongak ke arah Yunho yang juga menunduk ke arah Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan, Jung Yunho. Ini memalukan," ujar Jaejoong, kali ini dengan nada pelan. Berharap Yunho mau melepaskannya.

"Sampai pertandingan ini selesai. Aku tak akan melepasmu," balas Yunho santai. Jaejoong menatap horror papan waktu yang berada di dalam ruangan yang menunjukkan waktu yang tersisa dari 5 menit waktu pertandingan mereka adalah 30 detik lagi.

"Tuhan... mengapa aku harus terjebak dalam situasi ini?" keluh Jaejoong pasrah dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan hembusan nafas dingin di bagian telinga kirinya, seketika itu juga ia merasa sangat merinding, "Kau tahu?" bisikan Yunho di telinga nya tiba-tiba saja membuatnya lemas, "Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu," bisik sang vampir lagi.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan kaget, "A-A-Apa maksudmu?" ujar Jaejoong kelu.

"Insting vampirku belum ditekan seminggu ini dan insting vampirku mulai menguasaiku," bisik Yunho lagi alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Wajah Jaejoong kali ini benar-benar syok dan panik. "Sekarang saja, melihat leher mu, aku sangat tertarik untuk merasakannya," wajah Yunho turun menuju leher Jaejoong dan menjilat leher putih dan jenjang itu sekilas.

"END!"

Yunho tersenyum sekilas mendengar pengumuman itu, sang vampir kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong dan berjalan keluar dari Arena. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang lemas terduduk di atas lantai arena.

* * *

**[The Moon and The Sun – Phase 4]**

* * *

_Yooshh! Chapter 4 selesai! :D_

_**Ohisama..**__ boleh kok. Aku terima dengan senang hati cover nya kalo beneran dibuatin :D chapter 10 nya ditunggu aja yaa.. hehehe.. _

_Ada yang dapet typo di chapter yang ini? Kayaknya selalu ada yang lolos meskipun aku udah baca berkali-kali _

_-thazt-_


	6. Phase 5 :: Our Relationship

**Title :: The Moon and The Sun**

**Author :: Thazt**

**Pair :: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Genre :: Romance, Fantasy, High School life, Drama, Boys Love**

**Rating :: PG 13**

**Lenght :: Phase 5**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves and GOD!**

**Warning :: Alur yang LAMBAT, Alternatif Universe [AU], Bahasa Aneh, dan banyak hal lainnya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

...

* * *

Yunho berdiri dari balkon tempat lounge kelompoknya berada. Sedari tadi, pandangannya hanya terfokus pada satu sosok yang tengah berada di lapangan basket yang semenjak kejadian di **hallautorium –**dimana ia menjilat leher penyihir itu dan menjadi_ trending topic _serta menyebabkan nya harus mengusir para pencari berita dari klub jurnalistik yang terus menganggunya bersama Jaejoong, selama satu minggu penuh-_ , _ia menjadi begitu tertarik pada Jaejoong. Meskipun seminggu terakhir ini, penyihir itu sedikit menjauhinya.

Awalnya, Yunho hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan hutan yang ada. Namun, ketika pandangannya jatuh ke arah bawah, ia menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan.

Begitulah, bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dengan memperhatikan Jaejoong dan melupakan tujuan awalnya.

"...Ho. Yunho.."

Sebuah tepukan yang cukup keras pada bahunya membuat Yunho sedikit tersentak kaget. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Gna sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-lakukan?

"Mengagetkanku saja, Noona," ujar Yunho masih dengan efek keterkejutannya. Selain terkejut karena kedatangan Gna, ia juga terkejut karena bisa-bisanya tidak menyadari kedatangan salah satu sunbae nya itu. Biasanya, ialah yang paling peka jika ada seseorang di sekelilingnya.

Perempuan berambut panjang bergelombang itu mencoba tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Yunho, "Tidak biasanya kau sampai tak mendengar panggilan ku," ujar nya pelan. "Aku memanggil mu berkali-kali, kau tahu?"

"Benarkah?" mata musang Yunho sedikit melebar mendengar penuturan seniornya itu. Bagaimana bisa?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, huh? Jarang sekali aku melihatmu melamun hingga indera mu mati seperti itu." Gna mencecar Yunho yang masih terlihat terkejut. Perempuan itu menatap Yunho dengan padangan penuh menyelidik.

Yunho menatap Gna dan berujar, "Hanya sedikit mencari udara segar," Yunho tidak berbohong, memang itu keinginan awalnya berada di balkon meskipun ada objek lain yang membuatnya melupakan tujuan awalnya itu.

Gna mengangguk paham meskipun dalam hatinya, ia rasanya ingin mencecar Yunho karena sudah membohonginya. Yunho saja yang tidak tahu jika Gna sudah berada di samping Yunho saat ia menyadari juniornya itu terpaku di balkon. Meskipun dengan sedikit menggunakan kekuatannya yang mampu menghilangkan auranya sih.

Dan beberapa menit di samping Yunho itu waktu yang cukup untuk Gna mengetahui arah pandang Yunho yang begitu terpusat pada satu sosok di bawah sana.

'Menarik,' pikir Gna. Senyum di wajah cantiknya mengembang sekali lagi. Dengan sekali tepukan di bahu Yunho, Gna melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya terdiam.

Setelah memastikan lounge yang ditempatinya kembali kosong, Yunho kembali menatap ke arah lapangan basket. Sosok itu masih ada di sana. Berlarian dengan senyum manis nya yang tak pernah hilang.

Kali ini, Yunho menajamkan indera vampir nya. Tak mau jatuh ke kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

...

* * *

"Yah! Yah! Yoochun-ah!" Jaejoong berseru keras sambil mengejar Yoochun yang berlari membawa bola basket yang terpantul sesuai dengan irama langkah Yoochun. Ia tak rela jika harus kecolongan poin lagi.

"_Block!"_ perintah Jaejoong pada Karam yang berada berjaga di daerah sekitar bawah ring. Karam yang bergerak menghadang Yoochun, langsung merentangkan tangannya menghadang Yoochun yang berhenti di depan Karam dan melakukan pivot. Tepat di depan garis setengah lingkaran dalam.

"Junsu!" Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yoochun mengoper bola pada Junsu yang muncul di samping Karam. "Yes!" teriak Yoochun saat Junsu melewati Karam yang hanya terfokus melakuan _defense_ padanya. Junsu bersiap melakukan _jump shot_ dari jarak dua meter di bawah ring.

Senyum Yoochun tak bertahan lama, gerakan jump shot Junsu berhasil dipatahkan dengan sempurna oleh Jaejoong. "Tak semudah itu, Chun, Su." Dengan tawa khas nya Jaejoong men-dribble bola hingga keluar dari area setengah lingkaran.

* * *

...

* * *

Nafas, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Karam tersenggal-senggal, keempatnya duduk berselonjor di tengah lapangan basket. "Sudah lama...," ujar Junsu di tengah tarikan nafasnya. "... tidak selelah ini," lanjutnya kemudian.

Jaejoong mengangguk menanggqpi celotehan Junsu. Memang benar, sudah beberapa bulan ini mereka sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah mereka masing-masing hingga tak sempat untuk bermain basket bersama lagi.

Untung saja hari ini ada rapat guru dan dewan direksi, sehingga mereka hanya akan berlajar di jam Erudite saja.

Karena itulah, mereka berempat akhirnya berakhir di lapangan basket ini.

Junsu, Karam, dan Yoochun asyik mengobrol, Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Berniat menatap langit yang begitu cerah. Dan saat itulah, Jaejoong yang duduk menghadap gedung tanpa sangaja menangkap sosok Yunho yang berdiri di balkon lounge kelompoknya.

Cukup jauh. Tapi Jaejoong bisa merasakannya, bola mata mereka bertemu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

...Deg.

* * *

...

* * *

"Jae, kau melamun lagi,"

Jaejoong buru-buru mengaduk jus jeruknya yang masih terisi penuh dalam sebuah gelas dan berdehem, "Tidak, aku tidak melamun," dalihnya.

Jung Ah tertawa mendengar pembelaan diri Jaejoong yang tak relevan dengan apa yang terjadi. "Kau tak seharusnya membela diri di saat kau benar-benar tertangkap basah melamun untuk kesekian kalinya dalam interval beberapa jam ini, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong langsung terdiam, sesekali ia menyeruput jus jeruknya dan membiarkan minuman berwarna oranye itu membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Kalau tidak mau cerita ada apa, noona mengerti," ujar Jung Ah santai.

Jaejoong melempar cengiran lemah pada Jung Ah. Sejak kejadian tadi, saat mata nya bertemu dengan mata Yunho, ada sebuah gejolak di pikiran dan hati Jaejoong. Gejolak aneh yang menggerogoti kesadarannya.

"Aku duluan, Noona." Jaejoong bangkit dari kursi kantin yang didudukinya, berikutnya ia melempar senyum ke arah Jung Ah sebelum melangkah keluar dari kantin.

Kaki-kaki jenjang Jaejoong terus melangkah membawa tubuhnya menuju ruang kelas nya, tanpa ia sadari. Otaknya terasa kosong saat ini. Hanya gejolak aneh itu yang memenuhi seluruh pikirannya.

Tap.

Kaki Jaejoong berhenti melangkah, terdiam dalam jarak 3 meter dari pintu ruang kelasnya. Sosok itu di sana. Sosok yang membuatnya merasakan gejolak aneh ini sedang berdiri bersandar pada tembok koridor kelas mereka dengan gaya khasnya.

Jung Yunho.

"Hei," sapa Yunho dengan suara bass nya saat menyadari sosok lain yang berada di sekitarnya tak lain merupakan Jaejoong. Sosok yang sedari tadi terus memenuhi kepalanya.

Jaejoong tertunduk, gejolak aneh yang ia rasakan sedari tadi menguat dan itu membuatnya pusing sebuah senyum di wajahnya terbentuk begitu saja secara otomatis saat ia melihat vampir berdarah ventrue itu., "Hai," balasnya dengan suara pelan, tapi dapat didengar Yunho dengan jelas.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya saat ia sudah bisa menahan gejolak aneh di tubuhnya itu. Meskipun ia tak tahu, apakah ia bisa mengontrol senyum bodoh yang tersunging di wajahnya atau tidak.

"Ah," Jaejoong berdehem, berusaha menetralkan gejolak aneh yang semakin kuat menerpanya dan ditambah dengan rasa canggung nya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mencari ketenangan.." ujar Yunho, "..mungkin," lanjutnya tanpa suara.

Jaejoong menggumamkan kata 'ooh' pelan, "Mungkin, sebaiknya aku pergi saja," ujarnya, "Aku takut menganggumu," Jaejoong sudah bersiap untuk berbalik dan pergi dari hadapan Yunho ketika ia kembali mendengar suara bass dari vampir itu.

"Kau tidak menganggu," Jaejoong terdiam di tempatnya, matanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kemarilah." Satu kalimat yang bagaikan sebuah perintah membuat Jaejoong langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah Yunho.

Jaejoong tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Aura Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja menajam dan terasa sama saat mereka melakukan duel tempo hari membuat Jaejoong bergidik. Secara refleks tangannya menutup leher dimana Yunho menjilatnya kemarin.

Perasaan takut saat Yunho menjilat lehernya kemarin kembali muncul.

Yunho menangkap gelagat aneh Jaejoong, ia berusaha meredam auranya sendiri dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah tangan Jaejoong yang menutupi lehernya itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya pelan. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang semakin menegang saat ia menarik tangan yang berada di leher itu

Mata doe Jaejoong melebar dengan sendirinya saat merasakan dinginnya kulit Yunho yang mengenggam tangannya, "Lepaskan," cicit Jaejoong lemah, "Kumohon, Yunho."

Yunho mengerti, ia melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. Sepertinya tindakannya tempo hari berakibat dalam bagi Jaejoong. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan agar kau tak usah takut padaku, huh?"

Jaejoong terdiam, masih enggan menatap ataupun membalas perkataan Yunho, "Apakah aku begtu menyeramkan?" Jika saat ini dihadapannya bukan seorang Kim Jaejoong, mungkin Yunho benar-benar tak peduli. Yunho merasa, ia tak ingin Jaejoong takut ataupun membencinya.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap vampir dihadapannya sekali lagi, "Kau berniat menggigitku," ujar Jaejoong pelan, "auramu saat itu begitu menakutkan," lanjutnya.

"Jika aku meminta maaf apakah kau masih takut padaku?" Jika meminta maaf bisa membuat Jaejoong tak akan takut lagi padanya, maka Yunho akan meminta maaf. Meskipun ia sangat jarang melakukan itu kecuali pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Asalkan kau berjanji untuk tidak mencoba mengggitku lagi," Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya seusai mengatakan hal itu. Tak lama, sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajahnya.

"Aku berjanji.." ujar Yunho yang juga ikut melegkungkan bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Jangan tanya mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu. Senyumannya refleks terbentuk saat ia melihat senyuman di wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang menangkap senyuman di wajah Yunho, tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Gejolak aneh yang tadi sempat tertelan oleh ketakutannya kembali muncul, "Ju-ng... Yun-ho," panggil nya terbata-bata.

"Hn?"

"Jangan... tersenyum... padaku.. lagi." Wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi horor. Jantungnya terasa ingin melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Kenapa?" Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau membuatku sakit jantung,"

Yunho hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan jujur dari penyihir dihadapannya ini.

* * *

...

* * *

Yunho baru saja memasuki daerah ruang tengah rumahnya, berniat langsung memasuki kamarnya sebelum ia menyadari kehadiran kedua orang tuanya yang duduk berdampingan di atas sofa.

"Yun," Yunho membelokkan langkahnya mendekati sang Ibu yang tadi memanggilnya. "Cepatlah berganti pakaian." Perintah Ibunya membuat Yunho bertanya.

"Kali ini, siapa?" tanya nya singkat. Yunho tahu, pasti ia akan diajak menemui relasi bisnis Ayahnya. Hanya saja ia ingin tahu siapakah yang akan ditemuinya malam ini.

"Tuan Kim Soo Ro," balas Ayahnya singkat.

"Oh," balas Yunho ringan. "Jam berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Delapan dan kita berangkat pukul tujuh," jawab Il Woo lagi. Yunho mengangguk paham, ia melirik arlojinya, masih pukul enam lewat. "30 menit lagi aku siap," ujarnya kemudian yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

...

* * *

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami tamu dari tuan Kim Soo Ro," Jung Il Woo beserta keluarga nya yang baru saja tiba di restoran untuk memenuhi undangan dari pemilik Kim Corp yang menjadi relasi bisnis nya saat ini.

"Silahkan ikuti pelayan kami, Tuan Kim Soo Ro baru saja datang beberapa menit yang lalu dan sudah menunggu anda sekeluarga,"

Yunho melangkah di belakang ibunya dan mengikuti langkah sang pelayan yang bisa Yunho tebak akan membawa mereka ruangan VIP. Setelah jas abu-abu yang yang Yunho kenakan, membalut tubuh tegap nya dengan sempurna. Tak sedikit para wanita yang kebetulan mereka lewati menatap ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan terpesona.

Wajah maskulin, tubuh atletis, tinggi badan yang di atas rata-rata, ditambah dengan titel Jung yang ia miliki memang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri seorang Jung Yunho.

"Silahkan,"

Satu persatu keluarga Jung memasuki ruangan VIP yang di dalam nya mereka telah ditunggu oleh keluarga Kim.

"Selamat datang!" Sambutan ringan dari kepala keluarga Kim menyambut mereka. "SIlahkan duduk."

Yunho memandang ke sekelilingnya, tempat ini memang tak asing baginya, sudah beberapa kali ia memasuki ruangan ini untuk bertemu beberapa kolega dan relasi ayahnya. Sofa merah marun yang ditata membentuk huruf c dengan sebuah meja. Yang berbeda hanyalah orang yang mereka temui.

Jaejoong berjalan terburu-buru dari toilet menuju ruang VIP tempat kedua orang tuanya berada dan jika ia tidak salah melihat jam, saat ini pastinya tamu mereka sudah datang. "Huh," desah Jaejoong, seharusnya ia ke toilet nya nanti saja setelah tamu mereka datang. Agar ia mempunyai alasan untuk pergi dari situasi yang cukup membuatnya gugup.

Ia memang jarang di ajak untuk mengikuti meeting formal maupun non formal dengan relasi Ayah maupun Ibunya. Entah mengapa, orang tuanya begitu memaksa Jaejoong kali ini. Jaejoong tak punya banyak pilihan selain menyanggupinya.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan ruang VIP, memperbaiki penampilannya, dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat mengecewakan di hadapan orang tua nya dan juga tamu mereka.

Klek.

Pintu ruang VIP itu kembali terbuka berselang beberapa detik setelah seluruh keluarga Jung duduk di atas sofa. Tanpa minat yang berarti pada orang yang membuka pintu, Yunho hanya memandang lurus ke arah pasangan suami istri Kim yang sedang berbasa-basi dengan nya dan kedua orang tuanya. Pasti hanya seorang pelayan, pikir Yunho.

"Kau sudah kembali." Yunho sedikit mengernyit mendengar ucapan halus yang keluar dari mulut istri tuan Kim Soo Ro, pada siapa wanita itu berbicara? "Duduklah dan sapa tamu kita, Jae-ah." Begitu mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, Jae? Jaejoong? Dia juga ada di sini? Pikir Yunho sepintas.

Belum sempat Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya, sosok Jaejoong telah terlebih dahulu duduk di samping istri Tuan Kim Soo Ro itu.

"Selamat malam," sapaan pembuka yang keluar dari Jaejoong membuat Yunho menyeringai tipis, "Malam ini tak akan sepenuhnya membosankan," pikir Yunho dalam hatinya.

* * *

...

* * *

Dua jam berlalu sejak kedua keluarga pemilik perusahaan besar itu bertemu, Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dalam kebosanan mendengar soal bisnis dan bisnis yang terlontar dari bibir kedua orang tuannya dan juga orang tua Yunho. Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga andil Yunho dalam pembicaraan itu yang membuat Jaejoong menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak terlibat secara langsung.

Jaejoong menguap, rasa bosan dan keberadaan Yunho membuat rasa ingin pulang Jaejoong semakin besar. "Umma," Jaejoong berbisik pelan dan bergerak semakin merapat ke dekat Ibu nya, "Aku mengantuk, bisa aku pulang duluan?" tanya nya berbisik.

Ye Jin –Ibu dari Jaejoong- menoleh ke arah putra nya itu dan tersenyum menyetujui. "Maaf memotong pembicaraan kalian," ujar Ye Jin, "Tapi Jaejoong harus pulang lebih dahulu, dia merasa lelah dan ingin beristirahat," lanjutnya.

"Silahkan," balas Il Woo santai, "Kalau perlu, suruh Yunho saja yang mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang, sekalian Yunho juga kembali ke rumah,"

Jaejoong terperanjat kaget. "Tidak usah repot-repot," tolak Jaejoong dengan halus.

"Diantar Yunho saja," ujar Yo Won –Ibu dari Yunho- lembut yang ikut melibatkan diri. "Kamu mau kan, Yun?" lanjutnya bertanya.

Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya gugup, 'Ayolah, tolak, tolak, tolak,' doa Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Mata doe nya memandang penuh harap pada Yunho, yang dimana sang vampir menyadari tatapan memelas Jaejoong ke arahnya langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam benaknya.

"Saya akan mengantar Jaejoong pulang," Balas Yunho dengan mantap. Jaejoong langsung melemas di tempatnya duduk. Aarggh! Kenapa hari ini penuh dengan Yunho! Teriaknya frustasi dalam hati.

Yunho sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat wajah mencelos Jaejoong yang terlihat dengan jelas. Tapi hal itu harus ia tunda karena tak mau sikap dingin nya jatuh begitu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kamu mengantar Jaejoong ke rumah, Yunho?" sahut Soo Ro yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kim Soo Ro-ssi," balas Yunho mantap.

"Baiklah," ujar Soo Ro. " Hati-hati," pesannya.

Yunho melempar senyum, "Ayo, Jaejoong," ajaknya pada Jaejoong yang—"Umma, aku tidak jadi pulang saja," Dengan wajah mencelos nya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, Jaejoong mencoba merengek pada sang ibu.

"Loh, tadi katanya mau pulang. Kamu ini bagaimana, sayang," seru Ye Jin pelan pada Jaejoong, "Sudah sana pulang, Yunho sudah berbaik hati akan mengantarmu pulang,"

Jaejoong meringis, "Umma," ujarnya setengah merengek. Berharap agar sang Umma mengerti jika ia tidak mau pulang bersama Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jaejoong? Ayo, kuantar pulang," ajak Yunho yang sudah menggunakan jas nya kembali dan berdiri di samping Jaejoong yang sedang merengek dan memeluk lengan ibunya, tentu saja lengkap dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Sana," perintah Ye Jin lembut, "Jangan seperti ini, kau terlihat seperti perempuan saja," Jaejoong langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar Ibunya menyebutnya bertingkah seperti perempuan.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Jaejoong pun meraih jas nya dan menggunakannya sebelum akhirnya berdiri, "Saya permisi," ucapnya sopan dan melengkapinya dengan menunduk hormat.

"Hei," panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sejak lima belas menit lalu –dihitung sejak mobik Yunho melaju meninggalkan lapangan parkir restoran- diam dan terus menatap ke arah luar melalui jendela di sampingnya.

"Hmm," balas Jaejoong malas. Bahkan sekedar menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho pun tidak. Baginya, memandangi jalanan diluar jauh lebih membuatnya tenang daripada harus bersusah payah meredam sensasi aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya jika ia menatap Yunho –terutama mata kecil nya itu-.

Yunho di sisi lain, tak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang akan berlangsung sangat kaku –sepertinya-. Lagipula ia tak memiliki bahan pembicaraan dengan penyihir muda di sampingnya ini dan dirinya terlalu kaku untuk sekedar memulai pembicaraan. Tahu sendiri dia itu dingin dan jarang berbicara.

Begitu sepi dan tenang.

Jaejoong menguap beberapa kali dalam sepuluh menit terakhir. Rasa-rasanya perjalan menuju rumahnya terasa begitu jauh dan lama. Ketika ia melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya, Jaejoong kembali menguap. Pantas saja ia merasa sangat mengantuk, ternyata saat ini sudah hampir menginjak pukul sebelas malam.

" Kenapa lama sekali, sih?" gumam Jaejoong dan kembali memperhatikan jalanan yang sedari tadi hanya dipandangi nya tanpa niat. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menguap tertahan dan matanya kembali terasa sangat berat.

... dan Jaejoong pun jatuh tertidur.

* * *

**The Moon and The Sun – Phase 5**

* * *

Updatenya lama?

Hehehehe.. aku sibuk liburan pasca lebaran.. Makanya updatenya jadi lama. Maafin aku :D

Yooshhhh! Semoga suka sama update-an yang ini.

* * *

**Missy84 :: **Semoga yang ini bikin nagih juga (berasa makanan aja) :D Makasi udah baca..

**Rha** YunjaeShipper:: Chapter yang ini banyak Yunjae moment nya.. nggak usah ditunggu lagi.. hehehe.. Makasi udah baca.

**Dn**:: uuh.. scene yang itu masih cukup lama ._. Ditunggu aja kapan jadinya.. Makasi udah baca :D

**Micky Sona****:: **Ini chapter selanjutnya :D aku cuma ngegambarin keadaan Hanyyoung lewat deskripsi singkat aja sih Maaf ya kalau pengen dijabarin jelas gimana kekacauannya Makasi udah baca

**vampireyunjae****:: ** ini lanjutannya.. makasi udah baca :D

**bumkeyk****:: ** Entah modus apa bukan, hanya Yunho dan author yang tahu.. hehehe Makasi udah baca :D

**HISAGIsoul****:: **Kalau Yunho nya dibawa pulang, ntar Jaejoong ga ada pasangannya dong.. jadi, Yunho ga boleh dibawa pulang! Btw, di pertandingan kemarin itu yang menang sama kalah ga diumumin, biarlah pemenang yang menyadari dirinya menang dan yang kalah sadar dirinya kalah ._. Hehehe.. Updatenya lama kali ini, ada tradisi liburan pasca lebaran soalnya Makasi udah baca :D

**magnaeris****:: **chapter kemarin emang lebih pendek, tapi chapter kali ini lebih panjang sedikit .-. /dor/ Makasi udah baca :D

**ohisama**:: gpp.. aku ga maksa juga kok.. mau jelek juga aku terima kalau seadainya bener-bener dibuatin aku ga bisa gambar sosok manusia soalnya meskipun aku masuk jurusan seni *buka aib*

aku juga nyadar, ada pemisah waktu yang hilang di chapter kemarin dan aku belum sempet edit lagi trus soal imbuhan –nya itu, bukan salah hp kamu kok, salah aku sendiri itu. Aku emang punya refleks kalau ngetik itu memisahkan imbuhan –nya, padahal harusnya digabung..

Makasi buat kritik dan sarannya.. Makasi juga udah baca :D

**Yunkissjae**:: waah... aku ga janji ini bakal mpreg. Kemungkinan besar sih ini ga bakal mpreg makasi buat saran dan kritiknya, lain kali aku bakal perhatiin deskripsinya biar lebih rapi dan ga tumpah ruah seperti kamu bilang.. Makasi udah baca :D

..

See you ^^


	7. Phase 6 :: One Memories

**Title :: The Moon and The Sun**

**Author :: Thazt**

**Pair :: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Genre :: Romance, Fantasy, High School life, Drama, Boys Love**

**Rating :: PG 13**

**Lenght :: Phase 6**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves and GOD!**

**Warning :: Alur yang LAMBAT, Alternatif Universe [AU], Bahasa Aneh, dan banyak hal lainnya.**

* * *

**...**

**Happy Reading!**

**...**

* * *

"_Umma!" kaki-kaki kecil seorang bocah laki-laki dengan wajah manis itu menggema seiring dengan ayunan langkah kakinya yang menuruni tangga. "Umma!" teriaknya lagi dengan suara cempreng khas anak kecil miliknya._

"_Nyonya sedang ada tamu dan beliau sekarang ada di ruang tamu, tuan muda," ujar salah seorang maid yang kebetulan melintas di depan tuan mudanya itu._

_Mendengar informasi itu, sang bocah kembali berteriak dan berlari menuju ruang tamu untuk menemui sang Ibu, "Umma!" _

_Hup._

_Sang bocah menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sang Ibu yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita lain, "Umma!" seru nya lagi. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya Ibunya untuk menarik perhatian. Meskipun dengan teriakannya saja sudah cukup._

"_Ada apa, Jaejoongie sayang?" balas sang Ibu lembut setelah sebelumnya membisikkan kata maaf pada lawan bicaranya yang mengangguk maklum._

"_Ada anak yang masuk ke kamar ku, Umma!" adu sang bocah manis yang dipanggil Jaejoongie oleh sang Ibu. "Dia mengerikan! Dia sangan dingin!" jujurnya. Matanya yang besar menyipit menatap sang Ibu._

"_Jae sayang, dia itu.."_

"_Siapa yang kau panggil mengerikan?" suara khas anak kecil lainnya tiba-tiba terdengar di ruang tamu itu dan memotong ucapan Ibu Jaejoong. Wanita dewasa lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu tersenyum samar. _

"_Ya, kamu!" tunjuk Jaejoong langsung pada bocah laki-laki yang tadi tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya dan sekarang muncul pula dengan cara yang tiba-tiba. Menyebalkan._

_Bocah yang disebut mengerikan oleh Jaejoong itu mendekat ke arahnya, "Ya! Jangan mendekat!" teriak Jaejoong. Tangannya membentuk sebuah gestur mengusir. "Sana pergi jauh-jauh!"_

"_Dasar bocah!" ejek bocah laki-laki satunya dengan wajah meremehkan, "Tidak ada yang berniat mendekat ke arahmu, tau!" sang bocah membelokkan langkah kakinya dan berjalan menuju ke samping Ibunya._

"_Yaaaah! Kau juga bocah, tahu!"_

"_Setidaknya aku tidak __**semanja**__ kamu!"_

"_YAAAA!"_

_..._

* * *

Jaejoong terbangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut hebat, "Ergh," erangnya pelan. Tangannya bergerak ke atas kepalanya dan memijatnya dengan gerakan memutar. Berharap, gerakannya itu bisa meredakan denyutan di kepalanya itu.

Lima menit bergelut dengan denyutan di dalam kepalanya, Jaejoong akhirnya bisa untuk sekedar mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. Dengan sedikit gontai, lelaki cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam weker di atas meja nakas samping kasurnya. 03.04 AM.

Eh?

Bukan waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh jam weker itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Tapi kenyataan jika ia berada di atas kasur dan juga kamarnya.

Ada yang aneh.

Ah! Sebuah ingatan terlintas dengan sangat jelas di pikirannya. Bukankah tadi ia jatuh tertidur di dalam mobil, Yunho? Lalu, mengapa ia bisa ada di sini?

Bajunya pun sudah berganti menjadi piyama. Bagaimana bisa?

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Pintu kamar Jaejoong berderit terbuka, "Umma?" cicit Jaejoong pelan menatap sang Ibu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di ambang pintu kamarnya dan sekaligus membuyarkan pikiran Jaejoong, "Ada apa?"

"Kau belum tidur? Mrs. Ok bilang, kau sudah tertidur?" sang Ibu bertanya sambil melangkah mendekati Jaejoong. "Umma hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat malam saja." Ye Jin berbohong, alasan ia masuk ke kamar Jaejong di dini hari seperti ini karena ia merasakan aura Jaejoong yang berdenyut dengan sangat kacau dan kuat begitu ia memasuki rumah mereka.

Hal yang tidak pernah terjadi meskipun putranya itu sedang sakit sekalipun. Kecuali... saat kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu itu.

"Aku terbangun, umma," balas Jaejoong. "Umma baru pulang?" Ia memperhatikan pakaian sang Ibu yang masih sama saat pertemuan tadi.

Sang Ibu mengangguk mengiyakan, "Wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat sayang, ada apa?" Wajah cemas kini terlihat di wajah Ye Jin. Jangan katakan jika apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong meraba wajahnya sendiri. Denyut di kepala meskipun sudah mereda tapi tetap saja terasa sakit.

Ye Jin mengangguk, "Apa yang terjadi padamu, sayang?"

Jaejoong teringat dengan mimpi anehnya. "Umma, aku bermimpi aneh.." cerita Jaejoong pelan, keningnya mengernyit mengingat mimpi itu. "... sebuah momen, ada aku saat aku kira-kira masih berumur 6 tahun, di sana ada Umma juga, seorang anak kecil lainnya, dan seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan Umma. Aku berteriak pada anak kecil itu karena aku tak suka dengannya. Lalu kami bertengkar. Tapi aku tak ingat punya masa kecil seperti itu," lanjut Jaejoong bercerita.

Ye Jin terdiam mendengar cerita singkat dari Jaejoong. Ia meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya pelan, "Mungkin hanya bunga tidurmu saja," ujarnya pada sang anak. "Tidurlah lagi," lanjutnya. Setelah mengecup kening Jaejoong dan mengucapkan selamat malam, iapun berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sambil memandangi sang Ibu yang berjalan menjauhinya. Sebenarnya, ia masih memikirkan mimpinya itu. Mimpi itu menjadi sesuatu yang aneh bagi Jaejoong. Terasa begitu nyata.

Tapi Ia tak pernah ingat ada momen seperti itu dalam kehidupannya. Dan juga, ia tak tahu siapa bocah laki-laki kecil dalam mimpinya itu. Meskipun terasa familiar, tapi...

Ah, Jaejoong tak bisa mendekripsikannya dengan kata-kata. Terlalu janggal.

"Ah, Umma!" panggil Jaejoong tepat sebelum Ye Jin menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong, "Siapa yang membawaku ke kamar?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia ingin mengetahui siapa yang membawanya ke dalam kamarnya, karena seingatnya ia tak pernah diabngunkan dari mobil Yunho.

"Mrs. Ok bilang, Yunho lah yang membawamu ke dalam kamar mu karena kau tertidur dengan sangat lelap di mobil nya kemarin,"

A..Ap..Apa?

...

* * *

Jaejoong melirik jam wekernya sekali lagi dalam kurun waktu yang tak begitu lama dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya tadi. 04.33 AM. Ugh! Ingin rasanya ia memejamkan matanya yang sama sekali tak mau terpejam sejak saat ia membuka matanya.

Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan bangkit dari kasur yang ditidurinya. Sepertinya berangkat ke sekolah sepagi ini bukan ide yang buruk, pikirnya. Siapa tahu ia bisa memejamkan matanya sebelum jam pertama dimulai.

...

Jaejoong berjalan menuruni tangga, dapur adalah tujuan utamanya saat ini. Sarapan ringan untuk memulai hari bukan sesuatu yang buruk, kan?

Ia meraih roti dan bahan-bahan lainnya yang akan ia gunakan untuk membuat sandwich. Sambil bersenandung pelan, Jaejoong mulai membuat sarapannya tersebut.

"Tuan muda?"

Jaejoong menoleh saat salah satu maid yang menangani bagian dapur mereka datang, "Oh, mrs. Ok," sapanya hangat.

"Pagi sekali, tuan muda," ujar sang Maid pelan, "Sini biar saya saja yang membuatkan sandwichnya,"

"Tidak usah," tolak Jaejoong. Ia ingin membuat sandwich ini sendiri. "Hmm, Mrs. Ok, bicara soal tadi malam, apa benar Yunho yang membawaku ke kamar?" tanyanya penuh rasa penasaran.

Mrs. Ok mengangguk membenarkan, "Tuan Yunho sendiri yang membawa tuan yang tengah tertidur hingga ke kamar. Butler Jang menawarkan diri untuk membawa tuan tapi tuan Yunho tidak mengindahkannya."

Senyum di wajah Jaejoong semakin terlihat, ada rasa senang yang ia rasakan tiba-tiba saja. "Lalu, siapa yang menggantikanku baju?" satu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

"Butler Han," jawab Mrs. Ok.

...

* * *

Yunho berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang masih teramat sepi, bisa dibilang, hanya ia seorang yang berjalan di koridor panjang itu.. oh, jika menghitung juga petugas kebersihan sekolah yang berjalan kesana-kemari maka ia tak sendiri tentu saja. Fakta bahwa ini masih sangat pagi lah yang membuat hal itu mungkin terjadi.

Tak biasanya memang ia datang sepagi ini ke sekolah. Rasanya, begitu ia membuka mata di pagi hari ada dorongan dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke sekolah sepagi mungkin. Yunho bahkan tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sudah berada di halaman parkir sekolah. Terjadi begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

Krieet.

Bunyi deritan pintu yang terbuka dan kembali tertutup dalam beberapa detik terdengar. Yunho kini telah berada di dalam ruangan kelasnya yang ia pikir akan masih kosong.

"Hmm?" Yunho bergumam pelan begitu menyadari telah ada orang lain yang telah berada di dalam kelas itu selainnya dirinya. "Kim Jaejoong, huh?" gumam nya lagi begitu mendekati sosok yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Tertidur?" bisik Yunho pada dirinya sendiri saat menyadari bahwa lelaki manis yang ada di hadapannya tengah tertidur.

Seperti ada sebuah magnet yang menariknya, secara tak sadar, tangan Yunho bergerak dengan sendirinya. Terjulur begitu saja mendekati kepala Jaejoong. Mengelus rambut berwarna hitam lembut itu dengan gerakan halus.

Jujur saja. Yunho terkejut dengan gerakan tanpa sadar nya itu. Tapi.. harus ia akui bahwa ia menyukai ini. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelusup ke dalam dirinya. Dan perasaan itu entah mengapa membuatnya merasa senang.

Yunho bisa merasakan geliatan pelan di kepala Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedikit terganggu dengan rasa dingin dari suhu tubuh tangan Yunho yang berada di atas kepalanya. Sama seperti tadi malam ketika ia menggendong Jaejoong, meskipun penyihir itu sedikit menggeliat, tapi ia sama sekali tidak terbangun ataupun terganggu dengan suhu dingin tubuhnya.

Puk.

Satu tepukan pelan di kepala Jaejoong menyudahi acara elus-mengelus rambut Jaejoong oleh Yunho. Sang vampir menghapus senyum di wajahnya, kembali memasang wajah stoic nya. Tak lama, ia pun keluar dari dalam kelasnya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam tak berapa lama setelah pintu ruang kelasnya itu tertutup oleh Yunho, "Ung?" gumamnya pelan sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya,"Rasanya tadi ada seseorang," gumamnya lagi. Tapi ia tak menemukan seseorang pun kecuali dirinya dalam ruangan itu.

"Mungkin cuma perasaan ku saja." Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya di dudukan kursi dan melemparkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, memandangi gerakan lembut dedaunan pepohonan yang tertiup oleh angin pagi yang sangat sejuk.

...

* * *

Jaejoong menggerang pelan ketika **incher** olahraga mereka mengatakan pelajaran olahraga hari ini bertemakan _couple football_. Sialnya lagi, sang **incher** menyuruh mereka berpasangan dengan teman sebangku mereka dan itu artinya ia akan berpasangan dengan Yunho.

"Peraturannya mudah, satu tim terdiri dari tiga pasangan dan yang perlu kalian lakukan hanyalah memasukkan bola sebanyak-banyaknya ke gawang lawan tanpa melepaskan tangan partner kalian. Pasangan yang melepaskan tangan partnernya selama pertandingan berlangsung akan mendapat hukuman. Satu lagi, dilarang menggunakan kekuatan kalian." Urai sang **incher** tegas.

Jaejoong kembali mengerang saat ia dan Yunho terpilih dalam tim pertama yang bermain. Tidak masalah baginya untuk bermain bola, tetapi bermain bersama Yunho itulah yang menjadi masalahnya.

Selama di kelas tadi saja, Jaejoong harus bersusah payah melawan getaran aneh yang menguasai tubuhnya begitu berdekatan dengan Yunho. Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang jika ia harus berpegangan tangan dengan vampir itu?

Denyutan aneh di kepalanya itu kembali terasa saat Yunho mengenggam tangannya. Meskipun suhu dingin sangat terasa di tangannya tapi Jaejoong menikmatinya. Ia tak berbohong. Tangan Yunho yang memang lebih besar terasa menenggelamkan tangannya, dan itu membuatnya merasa aman.

Peluit tanda permainan dimulai. Yunho dengan cepat mengoper bola ke pasangan di sampingnya sebagai tanda _kick off._

Perebutan bola pun tak terelakkan diantara begitu banyak pasang kaki yang berada di atas lapangan futsal. Jaejoong memotong laju bola yang bergulir cepat dari salah satu kaki pasangan lawan mereka. Diberikannya bola itu pada Yunho yang dengan cepat digulirkan oleh sang vampir menerobos pertahanan lawan mereka.

Meskipun harus bersusah payah menyeimbangi lari Yunho yang memang sudah cepat tanpa menggunakan kekuatannya itu, tapi Jaejoong menikmatinya. Kegelisahannya tadi melenyap dan digantikan oleh rasa senang yang tak pernah ia perkirakan.

Duk.

Salah satu lawan mereka menabrak Jaejoong saat berusaha merebut bola dari kaki Yunho. Jaejoong yang tidak menemukan keseimbangannya, menabrak tubuh Yunho yang berada di sampingnya. Menabrak Yunho bukanlah sebuah ide bagus, sang vampir yang memiliki tubuh keras tentu saja tak berpengaruh apa-apa pada saat Jaejoong menabraknya, justru Jaejoonglah yang terpental jatuh.

Yunho bertindak cepat, sesaat setelah Jaejoong terpental, ia membungkuk dan segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya –secara tangan kirinya masih mengenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong-. Diraihnya pinggang Jaejoong agar sang penyihir tak sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Jaejoong yang secara refleks ingin meraih suatu pegangan agar tak terjatuh, meraih pundak Yunho dan meremas bajunya kuat.

Mata mereka beradu.

...Jaejoong bersumpah jika ia melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam bola mata Yunho, tubuhnya terasa terkenal aliran listrik bervoltase rendah, lututnya terasa lemas, dan Jaejoong tak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini.

"Maaf," ujar vampir yang menabrak Jaejoong. Yunho menatap tajam pada vampir itu, "Akan kulempar kau ke gunung jika ia terluka," ujar Yunho tanpa suara yang tentu saja dapat ditangkap oleh vampir penabrak itu.

Yunho lalu berdiri tegak sehingga Jaejoong yang masih berada dalam dekapannya ikut berdiri. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti anak hilang. Jaejoong yang masih belum tersadar hanya terdiam.

"Incher!" panggil Yunho, "Aku rasa Jaejoong butuh istirahat," lanjutnya. Sang **incher** mempersilahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk keluar dari lapangan untuk digantikan oleh pasangan lain.

"Minumlah." Yunho menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang diterima Jaejoong tanpa bicara. Dengan gerakan cepat, Jaejoong membuka botol minuman itu dan menenguknya dengan rakus.

"Katakan," ujar Yunho, saat ia melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka lalu duduk di samping Jaejoong, sang penyihir merasakan sesuatu yang hilang, "Apa kau terluka?" lanjutnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Hanya sedikit terkejut," jawabnya pelan.

"Benar?"

Jeajoong mengangguk menjawabnya.

...

* * *

"Yah, Yunho hyung!" lelaki jangkung yang memegang segelas jus jeruk dan roti coklat -berukuran besar yang hanya khusus dibuat untuknya- di masing-masing tangannya itu berlari menghampiri Yunho yang tengah berjalan tanpa tujuan di lorong lantai satu.

"Hm," balas Yunho acuh tak acuh. Membiarkan lelaki jangkung yang bernama lengkap Shim Changmin itu mensejajari langkahnya.

"Yaaa, Hyung! Kenapa tidak mengabariku tadi pagi, hah?!" omel Changmin langsung dengan suara tenor nya yang langsung sukses membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Maklum saja, ini saat jam istirahat, jelas saja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. "Hyung seenaknya saja meninggalkanku! Aku jadi harus bersusah payah membawa mobil sendiri, kan!" lanjutnya masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Berisik," sahut Yunho singkat tapi tajam. Ia sedang malas meladeni Changmin beserta suara tenor nya itu. Memang nya apa susahnya membawa mobil sendiri? Dia nya saja yang malas dan lebih suka menumpang.

"Yaaaa!" ujar Changmin lagi. Kali ini ia menaikkan nadanya satu tingkat lebih tinggi. Ia merasa tak diperdulikan oleh Hyung nya yang satu itu. Setidaknya, ia harus mendapatkan sesuatu sebelum berhenti merusuhi Hyung nya itu.

"Pulang sekolah.." Yunho menghentikan langkahnya, "..Grunnide cafe." Yunho berdecih pelan di samping Changmin setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Mengenal Changmin sejak SD membuat nya mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh mahluk tinggi nan evil itu. Berani bertaruh...

"EEEH? KAU SERIUS HYUNG?" Tuh, belum juga selesai, Changmin sudah terlebih dahulu berujar dengan nada tinggi, "Hyung tidak sedang mebohongiku, kan?" sangat jelas terdengar nada bahagia dan puas dari seorang Shim Changmin.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara..." Suara Yunho mendesis tajam, "... Batal!"

Changmin menyeringai senang di samping Yunho. Hehehehehe, kekehnya dalam hati. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan membiarkan Yunho berjalan menjauhinya. Dengan kecepatan vampirnya, Changmin berbalik dan meninggakan lorong itu dengan perasaan senang.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan dengan damai, "Hai, Oppa," suara milik Hyun A yang berjalan dari arah depan sudah menganggu kedamaian itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho sedikit kesal. Nada suaranya sungguh menggambari keadaan hatinya itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya menyapa saja." Hyun A melempar cengiran pada Yunho dan bersiap untuk kembali berjalan, "Sudah ya.. Yonghwa Oppa sudah menungguku,"

Yunho menggeleng pelan dan kembali melanjutkan jalan-jalan tak tentu arahnya itu. Ia akan pergi kemana kakinya akan membawanya.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Yunho berhenti tepat di depan lounge milik kelompok penyihir keturunan shaman. Ya. Penyihir keturunan ventrue itu, kini sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu lounge yang sama sekali bukan milik kelompoknya itu. "Apa yang ku lakukan di sini?" gumam Yunho tak percaya. Belum sempat beranjak pergi dari posisinya, pintu lounge itu lebih dahulu terbuka.

"Kim Jaejoong," desis Yunho pelan. Mata kecilnya menangkap sosok Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari dalam lounge dengan membawa sebuah kotak makan.

Jaejoong di sisi lain pun tak kalah terkejut. "Y-Yunho?" ujarnya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa vampir ventrue itu berada di depan lounge kelompoknya? "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yunho terdiam. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Dirinya sendiri bahkan tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di sini.

Tak mau berada dalam situasi canggung lebih lama dengan Jaejoong, Yunho memundurkan dirinya satu langkah dan berjalan menjauhi lounge itu.

Grep.

"Tunggu sebentar," Jaejoong meraih lengan Yunho yang tentu saja menghentikan langkah sang vampir. Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Apa?" balas Yunho.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya, gugup. Secara tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdesir halus dan kepala nya di saat bersamaan berdenyut kembali. "Errr.. Itu..." Ia kembali menelan ludahnya, "...Itu.." Yaaaa! Kenapa susah sekali sih? Omel Jaejoong dalam hatinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Oke.. tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kuasai dirimu, Kim Jaejoong!

"Hey," panggil Yunho yang langsung membuat Jaejoong kembali mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk ke arah sang vampir, "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, huh?" Yunho melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaejoong di lengannya. Sebagai gantinya, Yunho berbalik dan berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong dalam jarak yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat.

'Aish! Ini vampir kenapa semakin mendekat sih?' Jaejoong berdecak kesal dalam hatinya. Rasanya ia ingin mendorong Yunho menjauh dari hadapannya. Berdekatan dengan Yunho akhir-akhir membuat jantung dan kepalanya selalu memunculkan sebuah denyutan dalam tubuhnya.

"Jaejoong?" Yunho menatap heran pada penyihir manis yang terdiam dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, "Hei," panggil Yunho lagi.

"Uuh.." Akhirnya Jaejoong kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Itu..." Oh, sial! Ini sangat memalukan, rutuk Jaejoong kembali. "... Soal.. yang.. tadi..saat.. pelajaran.. olahraga.. uuh," Penyihir muda itu bisa merasakan wajah nya semakin memanas dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Bukan masalah," sahut Yunho datar dan cepat. Ia mengerti apa yang ingin diutarakan oleh penyihir dihadapannya ini begitu mendengar kalimat pelajaran-olahraaga.

"Uuhh!" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala nya dengan cepat dan menatap Yunho dengan mata doe-nya dan pipi yang masih memerah.

'Manis,' pikir Yunho- tunggu! Apa yang baru dia pikirkan?! "Tak perlu berterima kasih," ujar Yunho lagi dengan datar. Tak mau memikirkan apa yang baru saja melintas dengan liar di kepalanya.

"Tapi.." balas Jaejoong lagi, "... tetap saja aku harus berterima kasih padamu," lanjutnya. "Dan terimakasih juga untuk yang tadi malam,"

"Aku terima ucapan terima kasih mu," ujar Yunho dengan tenang. "Dan sekarang, bisakah aku pergi, Jaejoong?"

"Tunggu!" Jaejoong tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suaranya. Ditatapnya Yunho sekali lagi. Berharap pertanyaannya kali ini tidak akan membuatnya menjadi semakin memalukan dirinya dihadapan Yunho.

"Kau mau sandwich?"

...

* * *

"Halo,"

"Yo Won-ah,"

"Ada apa? Suaramu terdengar tak baik,"

"Yo Won-ah, sepertinya memori Jaejoong akan kembali,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Ia mulai memimpikan memorinya itu."

"Bagaimana dengan tandanya?"

"Belum muncul, tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Penghubungnya. Aku melihatnya. Meskipun masih samar, tapi aku yakin aku melihatnya."

* * *

**-The Moon and The Sun : Phase 5-**

* * *

Makasi buat yang udah baca di chapter kemarin :D


	8. Phase 7 :: Another Memories

**Title :: The Moon and The Sun**

**Author :: Thazt**

**Pair :: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Genre :: Romance, Fantasy, High School life, Drama, Boys Love**

**Rating :: PG 13**

**Lenght :: Phase 7**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves and GOD!**

**Warning :: Alur yang LAMBAT, Alternatif Universe [AU], Bahasa Aneh, dan banyak hal lainnya.**

**...**

**Happy Reading!**

**...**

* * *

"Tunggu!" Jaejoong menarik ujung baju lengan Yunho begitu menyadari vampir yang duduk di sebelahnya itu berniat beranjak dari kursinya begitu bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Yunho membatalkan niat untuk bergegas keluar dari ruang kelas mereka dan kembali duduk.

Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang masih memegang ujung lengan bajunya. Jika ia mau, ia bisa saja membuka kekuatannya dan membaca pikiran Jaejoong untuk mengetahui apa yang dinginkan oleh penyihir ini. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Jaejoong sendiri yang mengutarakan apa yang ia mau.

"Ada apa?" Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya setelah hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kelas.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata memelas, "Umma memintaku datang ke rumahmu setelah pulang sekolah," jawab Jaejoong.

"Lalu?"

"Umm.." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, "..aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu." Ditatapnya Yunho sekali lagi, "Boleh aku pulang bersamamu?" Berharap Yunho mau meluluskan permintaannya itu.

Yunho memasang poker face nya di hadapan Jaejoong yang menatap nya dengan mata memelas. Ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Jaejoong membuatnya berpikir sekaligus terheran-heran disaat yang bersamaan. Sementara itu di saat yang sama, Jaejoong benar-benar berdoa agar Yunho tidak menolak apa yang tadi ia utarakan pada vampir itu.

"Yunho," panggil Jaejoong pelan. Kali ini ia memberanikan dirinya menatap langsung ke mata sang vampir yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Bagaimana?"

Yunho balas menatap ke manik mata Jaejoong yang berkilat penuh kepasrahan, "Kalau aku menolak, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya, gugup. Tak lama ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak tahu," ucapnya lemah. Jika di tanya apa yang akan terjadi, jelas Jaejoong sendiripun tidak tahu. Ia benar-benar tak tahu dimana alamat Yunho tinggal, sang Ibu pun sudah mengancamnya, jika ia menggunakan kekuatan sihir atau menelpon supir mereka untuk mengetahui alamat kediaman keluarga Jung, ia akan menyihir Jaejoong sebagai hukumannya.

Disihir oleh Ibunya adalah hal yang paling tak ingin diterima oleh Jaejoong!

Kembali, Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan perasaan gugup. Mata tajam Yunho yang masih ditatapnya membuat getaran aneh dan sakit di kepalanya kembali muncul. Selalu saja saat ia berhadapan dengan Yunho. "Yunho, please.." pinta Jaejoong sekali lagi.

"Baiklah," balas Yunho setelah membaca pikiran Jaejoong yang lolos begitu saja ke dalam pikirannya. Bocor lagi, batin Yunho sedikit kesal. "Katakan pada Ibumu untuk menunggu kita lebih lama karena ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan lebih dulu," lanjutnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk meskipun dalam hatinya terus menerus merutuki sang Ibu, "Aih, Umma... Menyebalkan,". Setidaknya ia selamat dari ancaman disihir oleh Ibunya.

...

Jaejoong memasuki lounge milik kelompoknya dan hanya mendapati Yoochun di dalam sana, "Tumben," sindirnya pada Yoochun yang terihat tak begitu tertarik meladeni Jaejoong. Yoochun malah sibuk memainkan alunan melodi dari gitar yang dipegangnya.

Jaejoong membuka kotak bento yang tadi sempat dibelinya di kantin. Sambil mulai menyuapi dirinya ia memperhatikan Yoochun yang biasanya sibuk berkeliaran di sekolah di jam seperti ini. Apa yang membuatnya berada di dalam lounge? "Hei, Chun-ah,"

Hanya lirikan singkat Yoochun padanya cukup membuat Jaejoong yakin jika penyihir itu akan mendengarkannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di lounge, huh? Tidak seperti biasanya.."

"Bermain musik, mungkin," jawaban tak pasti milik Yoochun membuat Jaejoong mendengus, "_Bad mood, _huh?" Ia hapal jelas kebiasaan Yoochun yang selalu bermain musik jika keadaan hatinya sedang buruk ataupun terlalu senang.

Jaejoong menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, membiarkan dirinya menikmati alunan musik dari gitar yang tengah dimainkan oleh Yoochun dan juga sekotak bento yang tengah dinikmatinya..

"Aku tidak pulang bersamamu, hari ini," Jaejoong memutus keheningan diantara mereka begitu ia mengingat bahwa nanti ia akan pulang bersama Yunho.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoochun sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"Aku ada urusan di rumah Yunho.." ujar Jaejoong yang memang tak bisa membohongi Yoochun, "...jadi, aku akan pulang bersamanya nanti," petikan tangan Yoochun pada gitarnya terhenti dan itu membuat Jaejoong langsung menoleh padanya.

Tak lama, jemari Yoochun kembali bergerak, "Sepertinya kalian semakin dekat saja," ujarnya pelan.

"Kami tidak dekat!" sanggah Jaejoong cepat. Yoochun kini benar-benar menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Ia meletakkan gitar itu ke tempatnya semula dan duduk di samping Jaejoong. Sanggahan Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuatnya kesal.

"Benarkah?" ujarnya dengan nada menyelidik dan Jaejoong mengangguk membalasnya. Yoochun merasa dirinya semakin kesal saja. "Kamu saja yang tidak sadar!" serang Yoochun langsung melampiaskan amarahnya. "Orang bodoh pun bisa melihat jika kalian sangat dekat!" ditempelnya jari telunjuknya di dahi Jaejoong dan melakukan gerakan mendorong, "Tidak ada orang yang bisa sedekat itu dengan Yunho! Bahkan kelompoknya sendiri!"

Jaejoong terperangah mendengar omelan yang keluar dari Yoochun, "kami tidak dekat, jidat lebar!" balasnya ikut kesal.

"Oh ya?" nada suara Yoochun terdengar mengejek, "Tapi aku tak pernah melihat Yunho sedekat itu pada orang lain selain pada dirimu. Aku bahkan melihat Yunho memakan sandwich yang kau bawa kemarin." Jangan salahkan Yoochun jika ia membombardir Jaejoong seperti ini. Salahkan saja sahabatnya itu yang dengan sukarela menyerahkan dirinya sebagai pelampiasan emosinya yang sedang buruk hari ini.

"Tapi aku juga dekat dengan kalian sama seperti aku dekat dengan Yunho. Kalian juga memakan sandwich buatanku! Apa bedanya dengan Yunho?" Rasanya Yoochun ingin menyihir Jaejoong sekarang juga. Apa sahabatnya ini tak sadar kedekatannya dengan Yunho berbeda?

Ingatkan dirinya lain kali untuk meracuni pikiran Jaejoong dengan cinta dan sejenisnya!

"Berdebat denganmu tidak berguna. Kau hanya akan menyangkal dan menyangkal." Yoochun melipat tangannya di dada dan berdecak kesal, "Kuberitahu satu hal, Kim Jaejoongie. . .Yunho."

Jaejoong terdiam, tak jadi membalas perkataan Yoochun. Apa tadi yang Yoochun katakan? Cinta? Ia jatuh cinta pada Yunho? Benarkah?

Yoochun mendengus melihat wajah terperangah Jaejoong. Jangan katakan bila sahabatnya ini benar-benar tidak menyadari perasaannya itu. Dengan kemampuannya membaca seseorang dari gestur tubuh mereka, ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong benar jatuh cinta pada Yunho dan... Iapun yakin jika Yunho mencintai Jaejoong. Meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

"Benarkah aku jatuh cinta pada Yunho?" Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Jika ia benar jatuh cinta pada Yunho, bagaimana mungkin? Tidak ada cerita yang mengatakan bahwa vampir dan penyihir bisa saling jatuh cinta. Mereka berbeda ras, "Bukankah itu hal yang mustahil?"

Emosi Yoochun yang sudah lebih baik setelah melampiaskan amarahnya pada Jaejoong kini berbicara dengan lebih tenang, "Tidak ada hal yang mustahil di dunia ini, Kim Jaejoong. Kita adalah salah satu dari hal yang dianggap mustahil oleh manusia dan buktinya? Kita ada!"

"Kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku, Chun-ah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Apakah jantungku yang selalu berdetak keras di dekat Yunho tanda aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Ya,"

"Apakah senyum bodoh yang tak bisa kukendalikan saat aku didekat Yunho tanda aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Ya,"

"Apakah tatapan matanya yang selalu membuatku hanyut tanda aku jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Ya. Dengar, Jae! Semua yang kau rasakan saaat bersamanya tanda bahwa kau jatuh cinta padanya,"

...

Jaejoong bersandar pada mobil Yunho sembari menunggu kedatangan sang vampir. Perbincangannya dengan Yoochun terus menerus terngiang di kepalanya, benarkan ia jatuh cinta pada Yunho? Benarkah apa yang ia rasakan ini adalah rasa cinta?

Benarkah?

"Aish, Kenapa vampir itu lama sekali sih?" gumam Jaejoong yang merutuk pelan. Bibir mengerucut sebagai tanda jika ia sedang kesal. Harus ia akui, ada rasa tak sabar ingin melihat Yunho yang ia rasakan.

Uuh, apakah ini juga tanda jika ia jatuh cinta pada Yunho?

"Jaejoong hyung?" Jaejoong menoleh, kemudian melempar senyum atau lebih tepatnya cengiran ke arah orang yang memanggil nya. "Halo, Yonghwa," balasnya.

"Sedang apa hyung di depan mobilnya Yunho hyung?" Yonghwa berjalan mendekati sosok Jaejoong yang masih tak merubah posisinya, "pantas saja gosip kalian kembali heboh" lanjut Yonghwa lagi.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sekali lagi, "Yonghwa," cetus Jaejoong, "jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku ada sedikit urusan kelas dengannya," bohong Jaejoong.

Yonghwa tertawa, "benarkah?" godanya. Raut wajah Jaejoong langsung berubah, "Yaaaaaa, Jung Yonghwa!" ujarnya dengan satu nada lebih tinggi.

Lagi-lagi Yonghwa tertawa, "Yunho hyung sebentar lagi datang, kok," ujarnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Sana-sana, pergi dari hadapanku," usirnya pada Yonghwa yang memerkan cengiran dihadapannya.

"Sampai jumpa, hyung,"

Jaejoong merogoh kantung celananya, berniat mengambil handphone miliknya dan menghubungi Yunho. "Bodoh!" gerutu Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia akan menghubungi Yunho jika ia sendiri tidak mempunyai nomor orang yang bersangkutan.

"Dasar vampir lelet," dumel Jaejoong kesal. "Arrgh, kapan dia akan muncul sih!" Ditengah-tengah kekesalannya yang hampir memuncak, manik mata Jaejoong menangkap sosok yunho dari kejauhan bersama seorang gadis.

"Oh! Jaejoong oppa!" Suara nyaring milik sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Hyun A terdengar menyapa Jaejoong yang kembali mendumel dalam hatinya, "Aish, setelah Yonghwa, aku harus bertemu dengan Hyun A?!"

"Hai, Hyun A," sapa Jaejoong balik dengan ramah meskipun ia sedang mendumel dalam hatinya. "Ada angin apa sampai Jaejoong oppa bisa berada di depan mobil Yunho oppa? Mau kencan, ya?" tanya Hyun A setengah penasaran dan setengah menggoda.

"Yonghwa sudah menunggumu, Hyun A. Sana dan jangan menggosip," Hyun A mencibir mendengar perintah Yunho terdengar sangat mutlak di telinganya. "Aih, Oppa," ujar Hyun A merajuk, "Gak asyik, ah." Ujarnya kemudian melenggang pergi dari hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kau..." ujar Jaejoong dengan nada kesal, "...lama!"

"Masuklah," Entah sejak kapan, Yunho sudah membukakan pintu penumpang mobilnya pada Jaejoong dan tak memperdulikan kekesalan Jaejoong padanya.

Dengan kesal dan bibir yang mengerucut imut, Jaejoong memasuki mobil Yunho. Tak lama, Yunho pun memasuki mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke tempat tujuan mereka.

...

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Di ruang keluarga di dalam kediaman Yunho.

"A-Apa yang kalian lihat?" ujar Jaejoong salah tingkah. Keempat pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan Yunho secara bergantian benar-benar membuatnya berada dalam posisi salah tingkah yang bercampur dengan kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Pertama, Ibu nya yang seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya ke rumah Yunho, kedua, ia sudah membuang harga dirinya dengan meminta Yunho agar membawanya pulang, ketiga, ia rela menunggu yunho di depan mobilnya selama hampir 30 menit! Dan sekarang, ia dan Yunho hanya di dudukkan berdampingan dan hanya untuk di tatap secara bergantian dengan pandangan menyelidik oleh orang tua mereka!

Siapa yang tidak akan kesal?

Ditambah dengan Yunho yang santai-santai saja di sebelahnya.

"Tidak sedang melihat apa-apa," balas Ibu Jaejoong dengan mata menyelidik.

"Hanya sedang sedikit memperhatikan," tambah Ibu Yunho dengan kalimat yang bertolak belakang.

"Aish!" gerutu Jaejoong lagi dan lagi untuk hari ini. "Sudah! Aku mau pulang saja!" Dengan cepat Jaejoong menyambar tas sekolahnya dan buru-buru keluar dari ruangan yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan baginya itu.

"Yak! Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau tunggu?!"

Yunho menatap kedua wanita yang melemparkan perintah yang sama di saat yang bersamaan dengan tatapan mata 'Apa?'. Tentu saja tatapan mata Yunho itu di balas dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah berkata 'Kejar atau kau tak akan masuk ke dalam rumah' oleh Ibunya.

"Baik-baik," ucap Yunho.

Keheningan melanda ruangan meeting itu setelah pintu ruangan itu tertutup oleh Yunho.

"KAU BENAR! AKU MELIHAT NYA DENGAN MESKIPUN BENANG ITU MASIH SAMAR!" teriakan Yo Won tak lama setelah ia memastikan bahwa Yunho telah jauh dari ruangan itu. Tentu saja ruangan itu telah lebih dulu disihir oleh Soo Ro agar tak ada suara yang bisa tertangkap oleh vampir manapun kecuali mereka, "Kau melihatnya juga kan?" tanya nya sedikit lebih tenang pada sang suami.

"Ya, aku melihatnya," balas Il Woo kalem.

"Tapi.." potong Soo Roo, "Tanda mereka belum keluar kan?"

"Belum," ujar Ye Jin.

"Berarti mereka berdua masih aman," ujar Soo Ro lagi.

"Sepertinya kita harus minta bantuan pada mereka untuk melihat kondisi perkembangan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Hanya mereka yang bisa kita andalkan untuk mengawasi mereka," Il Woo menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa yang mereka duduki.

"Saat mereka mengingat semuanya..." Yo Won menghela nafasnya dengan berat, "...aku yakin akan sangat menyakitkan. Aku saja masih mengingat ketakutan yang kurasakan saat itu,"

...

Suara klakson mobil dari arah belakangnya membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Masuklah,"

Mau tak mau Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho mengingat langit sudah mulai menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan dan halte bis masih cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Pasti Umma yang menyuruhmu kan?" tanya Jaejoong begitu ia memasang _seltbet_.

"Setengahnya," jawab Yunho singkat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Umma yang menyuruh dan keinginanku sendiri,"

EH? Jaejoong merinding sendiri mendengar ucapan Yunho, "Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh. Kau membuatku merinding,"

Yunho tertawa ringan, dan itu lagi-lagi membuat Jaejong merasakan tubuhnya merinding. "Pulang sedikit terlambat tak apa, kan?" tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ok," mobil Yunho terus membelah tetesan air hujan yang turun dengan lebatnya menuju ke arah luar kota.

"Yah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong setelah menyadari bahwa Yunho mengajaknya ke arah luar kota.

"Tidak akan terlalu jauh kok,"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan kembali memandangi pemandangan yang ada di luar yang terlihat mulai memasuki daerah sebuah bukit. Meskipun penasaran, Jaejoong sama sekali tak berniat untuk bertanya pada Yunho yang menurutnya pasti tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Yunho akhirnya memarkir mobilnya di dekat sebuah jalan setapak kecil yang terlihat menuju ke puncak bukit.

"Ayo turun," ajak Yunho sambil melepas seatbelt nya, "Atau kau ingin aku membukakan pintu mobil untukmu?"

Eh? Wajah Jaejoong sedikit merona merah mendengar pernyataan Yunho, "T-Tidak perlu, aku akan keluar sendiri." Buru-buru Jaejoong membuka seatbelt nya dan keluar dari dalam mobil yunho.

Sementara sang vampir, sedang tersenyum di dalam mobilnya melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang panik dan terlihat lucu di matanya.

Sebelum keluar dari mobilnya, Yunho terlebih dahulu menyambar jaket miliknya yang selalu ada di kursi bagian belakang.

"Pakai ini," ujar Yunho sambil memberikan jaket miliknya pada Jaejoong. Tempat mereka berada saat ini bersuhu cukup dingin, sebuah bukit yang baru saja diguyur hujan dan waktu yang sudah hampir menjelang malam, tempat mereka berada semakin bertambah dingin saja.

"Terima kasih," ujar Jaejoong pelan dan meraih jaket Yunho. Ia tak bisa berbohong jika ia merasa cukup kedinginan. Setidaknya vampir itu bertanggung jawab dengan tidak membiarkannya kedinginan.

Kalau Yunho? Jangan lupakan jika ia adalah seorang vampir.

"Ayo," Yunho berjalan mendahului Jaejoong menyusuri jalan setapak yang berada depan mereka. "Tunggu aku!" seru Jaejoong yang kemudian mengejar langkah Yunho.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai di puncak bukit. Salahkan saja jalan setapak yang licin hingga Jaejoong hampir jatuh berkali-kali jika saja ia tak dibantu oleh Yunho.

"Kenapa di sini ada kursi panjang?" Jaejoong menatap ke arah sebuah kursi panjang yang berada di tengah-tengah bukit. Dengan semangat, Jaejoong langsung menghambur menghampiri kursi itu, "**Seums**," gumam Jaejoong pelan yang membuat kursi yang tadi basah karena hujan itu langsung mengering.

"Woaaah," gumam Jaejoong terpana melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapan nya. Keberadaan sang matahari yang terlihat tinggal separuhnya saja dan pemandangan kota di bawah mereka terlihat sungguh indah.

"Indah bukan?" ucap Yunho yang baru saja mengikuti jejak Jaejoong untuk duduk di atas kursi panjang itu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Jaejoong yang rasa penasarannya kembali muncul. Kali ini ia harus mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti!

"Karena ini tempat ini bagus, balas Yunho.

"Karena itu kau membawaku ke sini?" Jaejoong kembali menoleh ke arah Yunho yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Ketika nata mereka kembali bertemu pandangan Jaejoong mendadak mengabur. Kilasan sebuah adegan terbayang begitu saja dalam kepalanya.

"_Hoi."_

"_Kau lagi!"_

"_Salahkan umma ku, anak manja. Umma yang membawaku ke sini."_

"_Gendut! Sana menjauh dariku,"_

"_Siapa yang kau bilang gendut?"_

"_Ya, kau!"_

"_Aku hanya chubby dan badanku sedikit lebih besar. Tapi aku tidak gendut!"_

"_Ummaaaaa!"_

"_Berisik! Bisa kau diam?_

"_Tidak sebelum kau pergi dari hadapanku!"_

"_Berteriak saja kalau begitu. Aku tidak berniat pergi."_

"_Ummaaaa!"_

Jaejoong meraih pundak Yunho dan meremasnya kuat. Kepalanya yang tiba-tiba memutar sebuah memori aneh dan itu membuat kepala nya benar-benar berdenyut keras.

"_Tidak bisakah kalian menjadi teman?"_

"_Kalau si gendut ini tidak menyeramkan, aku akan jadi temannya!"_

"_Aku tidak butuh anak manja sebagai temanku!"_

"Ya-Ya.. Jaejoong?!" Yunho buru-buru menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang limbung ke arahnya. Pingsan? Dengan cekatan Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di kaki dan leher Jaejoong. Kemudian melesat dengan cepat menuruni bukit untuk menuju mobilnya.

Yunho membuka pintu penumpang yang ada di bagian belakag dan menidurkan Jaejoong. Setelah menutup pintu itu kembali, Yunho pun bergerak memasuki mobilnya sebelum sang vampir mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang.

Ada yang terjadi?

**-The Moon and The Sun :: Phase 7-**


	9. Phase 8 :: Jaejoongie and Jung Yunho?

**Title :: The Moon and The Sun**

**Author :: Thazt**

**Pair :: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Genre :: Romance, Fantasy, High School life, Drama, Boys Love**

**Rating :: PG 13**

**Lenght :: Prolog**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves and GOD!**

**Warning :: Alternatif Universe [AU], Bahasa Aneh, dan banyak hal lainnya.**

**[Happy Reading]**

* * *

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada dalam sebuah tempat."Ini dimana?" tak ada satupun yang ia lihat kecuali kegelapan yang tak berujung disekelilingnya. **"Ifer,"** gumamnya pelan merapal sihir untuk memunculkan sebuah penerangan. **"Ifer,"** gumamnya lagi saat tak ada apapun yang tercipta dari sihirnya.

Jaejoong menyerah menggunakan sihir saat sihir apapun yang ia rapalkan sama sekali tak ada satupun yang mau berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berjalan, berharap dirinya akan menemukan sebuah jalan keluar.

"Kenapa tidak ada apapun?" keluhnya frustasi. Sejauh apapun ia melangkah, hanya ada kegelapan tak berujung yang ditemuinya. Apa yang ia harus lakukan? Tak adakah yang bisa menolongnya?

"Uwaaah!" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lubang terbentuk di bawah kakinya dan menarik Jaejoong jatuh ke dalamnya. Jaejoong memandangi sebuah ruangan tempatnya berdiri kini. Sebuah ruangan yang ia perkirakan milik seorang anak kecil yang diperkuat dengan banyaknya mainan di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang terasa begitu familiar baginya.

Tunggu!

Ruangan ini mirip dengan kamarnya! Benar! Ini kamarnya! Meskipun memiliki barang-barang yang berbeda dengan kamarnya yang sekarang. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ini benar kamarnya, boneka beruang berukuran super besar di ujung kamar ini.

Ia ingat pernah bertanya pada Ibunya tentang keberadaan boneka beruang itu, dan ibunya bilang boneka itu hanya dimiliki olehnya seorang. Hadiah dari keluarga Go saat kelahirannya. Entah apa maksud dari keluarga itu memberikannya hadiah berupa boneka, padahal ia adalah anak laki-laki.

_"Ayolah!" pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan suara keras. Sesosok anak berpipi chubby yang muncul dalam mimpinya beberapa hari terakhir ini nampak dan disusul oleh anak kecil satunya yang berparas manis dan dikenali Jaejoong sebagai dirinya saat masih kecil. "Tidak bisakah kau selalu datang dengan cara yang mengejutkan?"_

Jaejoong memandangi sosok dirinya yang tengah memarahi anak berpipi chubby yang terlihat tak peduli. Apakah mereka tak melihat keberadaan dirinya? Apakah dirinya hanya sebuah sosok kasat mata?

Sepertinya iya. Buktinya mereka tampak ta menyadari keberadaan dirinya saat ini.

_"Hei.. Jaejoongie,"_ Jaejoong kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kedua anak kecil itu ketika suara milik anak berpipi chubby itu akhirnya terdengar.

_"Kau tidak berhak memanggilku, Jaejoongie!" seru Jaejoong kecil tak terima. Baginya hanya orang tua dan orang yang dekat denganny yang boleh memanggilnya Jaejoongie, dan anak kecil dihadapannya tidak termasuk dari dua golongan itu!_

_"Jaejoongie,"_

_"Yaaah! Hentikan itu!"_

_"Jaejoongie,"_

_"Mati kau,..."_

Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya kembali jatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang hitam dan Jaejoong kembali mendapati dirinya berada di kegelapan untuk kedua kalinya.

Ah! Padahal sosok kecil dirinya akan menyebut nama anak berpipi chubby itu.

"_Hahahahaha...hahahahah" _

Tiba-tiba saja suara tawa membahana di sekelilingnya dan disusul oleh titik-titik cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Jaejoong. Memunculkan dua sosok anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

Jaejoong tertegun menonton dua sosok yang bermain di hadapannya. Kedua sosok itu menoleh ke arah jaejoong dan tersenyum.

Sosok kecil dirinya tiba-tiba saja kembali menjadi titik-titik cahaya dan menghilang. Menyisakan anak kecil satunya yang berwajah chubby. Anak kecil yang menghantui mimpinya.

Anak kecil itu menghampiri Jaejoong dan menatapnya, _"Kau tidak mengingatku?"_

Jaejoong terduduk, rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali. Bahkan lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya.

_"Kau tidak mengingatku?"_

Sapuan kegelapan kembali menelan tubuhnya detik itu juga.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dengan perasaan kaget luar biasa, tubuhnya langsung terduduk dengan cepat. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit, seakan-akan ada beban yang luar biasa berat berada di atas kepalanya.

"Jae?"

Ia bisa mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, tapi ia tak bisa membalasnya. Pancaindera tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku dengan rasa sakit yang kian menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Yunho yang sedari tadi berjaga di sebelah Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat tubuh Jaejoong menegang dan terus bergetar. "Jaejoong!" Yunho menggapai tangan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya dan mengenggamnya pelan. "Kau dengar aku?!"

Jaejoong meremas tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya ketika rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Seakan-akan rasa sakit itu ingin menelan tubuhnya begitu saja. Mulut nya terbuka, mengeluarkan teriakan tanpa suara..

"Arrghh!" teriakan itu muncul dari mulut Yunho. Vampir itu berteriak penuh kesakitan. Tubuhnya terasa terbelah-belah oleh sesuatu yang berdenyut di dalam kepalanya.

"_Jaejoongie."_

"_Kau! Panggil aku Jaejoong!"_

"_Tapi Jaejoongie lebih cocok untukmu,"_

"_Ugh! Ayo kita buat perjanjian! Panggil aku Jaejoong dan aku akan berhenti memanggilmu chubby!"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Jung Yunho!"_

"_Jaejoongie!"_

"Ugh!" Yunho merasa tenggorokannya terbakar oleh insting vampirnya yang mendadak saja muncul. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong yang tak kalah kesakitan dengan dirinya. Entah apa yang tadi melintas di dalam ingatannya. Ingatan yang terus menerus mengulang dan membuat rasa sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi saja.

Tubuh Yunho terjatuh ke lantai. Rasa sakit ini terasa menelannya bersamaan dengan insting vampirnya yang melesak semakin kuat. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya Yunho membuang dirinya ke sudut ruangan. Berjuang melawan instingnya yang semakin menguat.

* * *

"Astaga!" Ye Jin yang masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong bersama butler Han berteriak panik melihat kondisi Jaejoong dan Yunho yang tak jauh berbeda. Tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar hebat di atas tempat tidurnya sementara Yunho meringkuk di sudut kamar Jaejoong dengan keadaan yang tak kalah kacau.

Bukan ini pemandangan yang ingin dilihatnya!

Ia berharap melihat pemandangan yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Bukan pemandangan dimana putranya dan seorang vampir muda yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan. **"Thyoficeson,"** rapalnya cepat. Menghubungan dirinya dengan Yo Won melalui telepati.

"_Yo Won-ah!"_

"_Ye Jin-ah! Aku baru saja mau menuju rumahmu, Yunho.." _Ye Jin bisa menangkap nada penuh kekhawatiran dari sahabatnya itu, _"Tidak! Tunggu saja dirumahmu. Aku akan mengirim Yunho ke sana,"_potongnya.

"Butler Han, urus Jaejoong dan berikan dia sihir penenang!" perintah Ye Jin sementara dirinya menuju ke arah Yunho. "Yunho!" seru Ye Jin pada sang vampir muda.

"_Kirim dia secepatnya, Ye Jin-ah. Aku bisa merasakan insting Yunho sedang muncul dan dia perlu tidur untuk menetralkan instingnya itu,"_

"Jangan mendekat!" desis Yunho tajam ditengah-tengah rasa sakit yang menderanya. "Jangan mendekatiku!"

"_Tunggulah sebentar lagi." _Ye Jin memutus hubungan telepatinya dengan Ye Jin dan berkonsentrasi pada Yunho. Apakah ini efek dari kejadian itu?

"Tenanglah Yunho," Ye Jin terdiam ditempatnya, berjarak dua meter dari vampir muda dihadapannya yang tengah menahan gejolak vampirnya. "Bertahanlah!" ujarnya melihat Yunho yang terus menerus mengerang kesakitan.

"**Eletoficace,"** seru Ye Jin cepat. Dirinya merapal sebuah mantra yang akan memindahkan Yunho kembali kerumahnya. Selubungan sinar merah menyelimuti tubuh Yunho sebelum vampir muda itu menghilang dari kamar Jaejoong.

Selesai dengan Yunho, Ye Jin beralih pada Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah jauh lebih tenang. Wajahnya terlihat pucat memandangi wajah anaknya itu. Kejadian yang baru saja terjadi membuatnya terasa dihantam oleh batu besar.

Entah kapan, namun yang pasti kejadian itu akan kembali terulang. Menampakkan takdir yang tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya.

...

* * *

"Yunho!" Yo Won segera meraih tubuh putranya itu ketika Yunho muncul di tengah ruang keluarga mereka dengan keadaan yang sungguh kacau

"U-Umma," ujar Yunho kelu. Tubuhnya terasa kebas sekarang. Ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya saat sang Ibu membawanya menuju peti miliknya.

Yang terakhir ia ingat sebelum kegelepan menyelubungi tubuh dan pikirannya adalah wajah kesakitan Jaejoong dan juga potongan kejadian yang muncul di kepalanya secara tiba-tiba.

...

* * *

Ye Jin dan Yo Won masuk ke dalam _lobby_ kantor milik Soo Ro dengan wajah pucat dan langkah yang teregesa-gesa. Ye Jin bahkan mengabaikan sapaan pegawai-pegawai kantor yang biasanya selalu dibalasnya dengan hangat meskipun dirinya sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

Dengan perasaan tak sabar, Ye Jin terus menerus menggerutu di dalam lift sedangkan Yo Won meskipun tampak lebih tenang dari Ye Jin, dalam hatinya terus menerus berharap agar lift yang mereka naiki bisa sedikit lebih cepat.

Ting. Nada khas milik lift yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka sudah mencapai level yang dinginkan membuat Ye Jin dan Yo Won langsung menyerbu keluar dan membuka dengan kasar pintu satu-satunya ruangan yang ada di sana.

"Apakah kalian sudah menghubungi mereka?!" Yo Won langsung menyerbu masuk dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Duduklah dulu," sang Suami, Il Woo berusaha menenangkan sang istri meskipun dirinya sendiri tak kalah kalut.

"Kami sudah menghubungi mereka dan mereka akan tiba beberapa menit lagi," ujar So Roo.

Baik Ye Jin dan Yo Won sama-sama duduk di sofa dengan cara yang lebih mirip melempar diri mereka ke atas sofa. "Ini buruk," desah Yo Won.

"Ini baru tahap pertama dan mereka sudah mengalami rasa sakit seperti itu," Il Woo menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kau salah," balas So Roo, "Mereka mulai memasuki tahap kedua. Tahap dimana ingatan mereka akan kembali."

Ye Jin tak bisa membendung air matanya. Buliran kristal bening itu mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Apa kita tidak bisa langsung membuat mereka mengalami tahap ke lima?"

"Kita tak bisa memaksa mereka," balas So Roo, "Memaksa sama saja membuat mereka mati,"

"Tapi ini terlalu menyakitkan," Ye Jin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali terisak, "Aku hampir kehilangan kontrol diriku saat melihat mereka mengerang kesakitan,"

"Hapuslah airmatamu, Ye Jin-ah," Yo Won menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. "Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menjadi kuat untuk mereka."

Ye Jin menghapus airmatanya dan mebentuk sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Yo Won benar. Tak ada gunanya ia menangis sekarang. Ia akan menyimpan airmatanya saat ini semua selesai.

Suara pintu yang terketuk oleh seseorang membuat dua penyihir dan vampir dewasa itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah pintu.

"Masuk," ujar Soo Ro cukup keras untuk terdengar pada tamunya.

"Ada apa ahjussi memanggilku?" seorang perempuan masuk ke dalam ruangan Soo Ro. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kebingungan melihat Kim Soo Ro, Park Ye Jin, Jung Il woo, dan Lee Yo Won dalamsatu ruangan sekaligus.

"Duduklah, **Kahi-ah**," Kahi menurut begitu saja dan duduk dihadapan keempat orang yang telah menunggunya.

"Permisi," satu suara milik seorang laki-laki terdengar memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kahi menoleh, merasa mengenali pemilik sang suara. "**Rain**?" dan ternyata tebakannya tidak salah.

"Duduklah," parintah Il Woo.

Rain menurut dan duduk di sebelah Kahi yang sedikit menggeser duduknya.

"Kami tidak akan berlama-lama," Ujar Soo Ro. "Kami ingin kalian berdua memantau Yunho dan Jaejoong saat di sekolah,"

"Untuk apa?!" Kahi tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sementara Rain masih dengan wajah tenangnya berujar, "Kenapa kami harus memantau keadaan mereka?"

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu alasannya sekarang, yang jelas kami hanya minta tolong kalian untuk memantau keadaan mereka, terutama Jaejoong," ujar Ye Jin menjelaskan.

"Cuma kalian yang bisa kami mintai tolong saat mereka ada di sekolah. Kami tidak bisa memantau mereka saat mereka di sekolah, Yoo Jae Suk itu memasang pelindung agar kami tidak bisa memantau kalian selama di sekolah." Lanjut Yo Won menjelaskan.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kedekatan mereka berdua?" selidik Kahi penuh tanya. Ia harus mendapatkan alasan yang rasional untuk tugas yang satu ini. Untuk apa ia harus memantau Yunho dan juga Jaejoong? Hanya akan membuang waktunya saja.

"Kami menerima permintaan kalian," ujar Rain tegas. Tanpa rasa berdosa, ia menarik Kahi untuk ikut berdiri denganya, "Paman dan bibi tidak usah khawatir, kami akan memantau Yunho dan Jaejoong sebisa kami," lanjutnya. "Kami permisi."

"Yah, lepaskan aku Rain!" pekik Kahi tidak terima. Seenaknya saja vampir ini memutuskan bahwa ia akan menerima tugas ini. Ia belum mengatakan setuju!

Dengan enteng, Rain menarik Kahi keluar dari ruangan itu. Menulikan dirinya dari segala ucapan Kahi yang memintanya untuk melepas penyihir itu.

"Apa kau tidak melihat wajah tegang mereka, huh?" desis nya saat mereka sudah berada di diluar gedung kantor milik Kim Soo Ro. "Apakah inderamu begitu mati karena tidak menyadari aura ruangan itu yang begitu berat?"

"Aku sadar itu!" teriaknya, "Aku cuma butuh sebuah alasan! Aku bukan orang yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas!" balas Kahi marah. "Dan lepaskan tanganmu! Dingin!"

Rain melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kahi, "Dengarkan aku." Desisnya, "Aku menerima permintaan mereka karena aku pernah tanpa sengaja meramal Yunho dan Jaejoong tentang hubungan mereka, dan kau tahu apa yang kudapat?"

"Ramalanmu tidak seratus persen benar!"

"Aku sudah mencoba meramal mereka beberapa kali semenjak saat itu, dan aku selalu mendapatkan hal yang sama!" ujarnya sedikit kesal. Tidak bisakah penyihir ini mendengarnya untuk sebentar saja?

"**T.A.K.D.I.R.!"** desisnya tajam.

"Apa maksudnya itu?!"

"Kau pikir aku tahu, huh?!"

"Tidak mungkin ada takdir diantara mereka!"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?! Tidak semua kemungkinan yang mustahil itu tidak akan terjadi!"

"Takdir diantara kaum kita tidak mungkin bisa bersilangan!"

"Dengar Park Kahi. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini, cukup awasi Jaejoong seperti yang diminta." Matanya memandang tajam pada Kahi yang juga balik menatapnya tajam. Ia lelah berdebat dengan Kahi yang tak akan selesai dengan mudah.

"Baik! Aku akan melakukannya!" dengusnya marah dan langsung bergegas pergi menjauhi Rain.

...

* * *

**-The Moon and The Sun :: Phase 8-End-**


	10. Phase 9 :: Falling in Love

**Title :: The Moon and The Sun**

**Author :: Thazt**

**Pair :: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Genre :: Romance, Fantasy, High School life, Drama, Boys Love**

**Rating :: PG 13**

**Lenght :: Phase 9**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves and GOD!**

**Warning :: Alur yang LAMBAT, Alternatif Universe [AU], Bahasa Aneh, dan banyak hal lainnya.**

**Happy Reading!**

...

* * *

_**-Hannyoung High School :: Jam istirahat-**_

Changmin yang membuka pintu ruang aula tersenyum senang melihat seseorang sedang duduk sendirian di dalam aula. "Yoo~ Junsu!" teriaknya. Setidaknya ia punya teman selagi menunggu. Tapi.. apa yang dilakukan penyihir itu di sini?

Junsu memasang tampang horor begitu mendengar suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Sial! Rutuknya dalam hati. Kenapa vampir itu bisa ada juga diruangan ini?

"Changmin!" serunya kesal. "Aku lebih tua darimu! Panggil aku hyung!" tambahnya. Ditatapnya vampir yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda itu darinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayolah Junsu, tatapanmu sama sekali tak menakutkan," keluh Changmin dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Junsu memasang wajah kesal, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! Aku di sini karena Kahi noona meminta kami berkumpul diruangan ini," ucapnya.

Changmin menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Junsu, "Dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Rain hyung meminta kami juga berkumpul di sini,"

"Meh.." dengus Junsu, "Kalau begitu menjauhlah tiga meter dariku!" serunya kemudian. Ia tak mau dekat-dekat dengan Changmin dan menjadi target _bully_ vampir muda itu. Awas saja vampir itu berani mendekat! Kusihir dia! Batinnya Kesal.

"Yah.. Shim Changmin. Berhenti menganggu Junsu dan menjauhlah," Yoochun yang muncul dari balik pintu langsung berjalan menuju Junsu dan Changmin dan mendorong vampir itu menjauh.

"Tenanglah, hyung," Changmin berdecak pelan dan menjauhkan tempat duduknya, "Hhh.. Hyung menghancurkan kesenanganku,"

* * *

Rain dan Kahi menatap satu persatu wajah yang berada di dalam aula dan memastikan semuanya lengkap kecuali orang yang akan mereka bicarakan yang untungnya saja tidak masuk hari ini.

"Kami tidak akan berbasi-basi," Kahi lebih dahulu membuka mulutnya untuk menyapaikan permintaan yang diterimanya kemarin meskipun dengan berat hati. "Diam dan dengarkan kami bicara!" Para vampir dan penyihir yang berada di hadapan mereka langsung terdiam dan menatap Kahi dengan seksama.

"Kami diminta untuk mengawasi Yunho dan Jaejoong selama mereka ada di dalam sekolah oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Karena kami tidak mungkin melakukannya hanya berdua, jadi kami meminta tolong pada kalian untuk mengawasi mereka," urai Rain mengambil alih. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kami harus mengawasi mereka?" sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari Karam.

"Jangan tanyakan pada kami," balas Kahi, "Kami tidak tahu."

"Apa karena mereka berpacaran?" Gna bertanya dengan nada penuh rasa penasaran, "Pasti itu! Iya kan?!" lanjutnya tanpa membiarkan seseorang menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku pernah melihat Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong tanpa henti, sepertinya ia menyukai Jaejoong,"

"Benarkah?" Hyun A langsung tertarik mendengar cerita dari sang unnie, "Kemarin aku melihat Jaejoong hyung menunggu Yunho hyung di depan mobi Yunho hyung," ceritanya kemudian dengan sangat bersemangat. "Apa mereka benar-benar berpacaran?"

Para lelaki beserta Jung Ah yang berada di ruangan itu hanya memutar bola mata mereka, tak terarik dengan gosip yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Gna dan Hyun A. Mana mungkin Yunho dan Jaejoong berpacaran. Mustahil! Hampir mereka semua berpikiran seperti itu kecuali Yoochun yang sudah mengetahui perasaan yang dimiliki Jaejoong untuk Yunho.

"Gna! Hyun A!" bentak Rain, "Jangan bergosip di sini!" mendengar suara otoriter milik Rain langsung membuat Gna dan Hyun A langsung terdiam. "Kalian boleh pergi sekarang,"

"Yoochun!" panggil Kahi, "Kau yang mengawasi mereka saat berada di kelas. Pastikan jika terjadi sasuatu pada mereka berdua hubungi aku atau langsung pada orang tua mereka,"

"Akan kulakukan,"

* * *

...

* * *

Yunho membuka matanya. Mendapati keadaan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih baik membuatnya menghela nafas lega. Bayang-bayang kejadian yang begitu meremukkan tubuhnya masih bisa dirasakannya dengan sangat jelas.

Apakah yang ia rasakan sama dengan yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong?

Yunho langsung membuka tutup peti miliknya begitu mengingat keadaan Jaejoong yang tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang masih melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, tak begitu terkejut dengan waktu yang ditunjukkan Yunho bergegas menuruni anak tangga menuju garasi.

**08.54 PM.**

Tak begitu mengherankan jika ia tertidur hingga hampir 24 jam, mengingat kondisinya yang membutuhkan pemulihan yang tidak sebentar.

"Yunho!" Yo Won yang baru saja tiba dari acara salah satu kolega mereka terkejut ketika mendapati kelebatan bayangan putranya menuju garasi. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Tubuhmu belum sepenuhnya pulih!" dicekalnya tangan Yunho yang ingin membuka pintu mobilnya.

Yunho menatap mata sang Ibu dengan pandangan memohon, "Biarkan aku kerumah Jaejoong, umma," pintanya. Rasa khawatirnya mengalahkan egonya kali ini. Apapun akan dilakukannya agar sang Ibu mengizinkannya pergi.

Yo Won tak bisa mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya. Yunho yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas seperti ini sudah lama tak ia lihat. Meskipun Yunho-nya selalu memberikannya tatapan hangat, tapi dengan sifat Yunho yang memiliki ego tinggi, ini adalah hal yang cukup mengejutkan.

Apakah Yunho benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong? Benak Yo Won mencetuskan pertanyaan itu meskipun logikanya langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan cepat.

"Umma," panggil Yunho lagi, nada yang terdengar benar-benar menyiratkan permohonan.

Yo Won menyerah, "Baiklah," ujarnya, "Tapi jangan terlalu lama, kau masih butuh tidur untuk memulihkan kondisimu," meskipun khawatir tapi Yo Won membiarkan putranya itu pergi. Setidaknya kondisi putranya itu tak lagi membahayakan seperti kemarin.

Yunho memeluk Ibunya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Sementara mobil Yunho melaju meninggalkan kediaman mereka, Yo Won menghubungi Ye Jin untuk memberitahu kedatangan Yunho.

* * *

...

* * *

"Masuklah," Ye Jin yang secara personal membukakan pintu kediamannya untuk vampir muda itu mempersilahkannya masuk. Yunho berjalan mengikuti Ye Jin menuju kamar Jaejoong, "Badannya agak panas tapi dia baik-baik saja," ucap Ye Jin sambil mempersilahkan Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja." Itu kalimat terakhir Ye Jin sebelum meninggalkan Yunho berdua dengan Jaejoong.

Vampir muda itu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Jaejoong yang terlihat memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memegang kening Jaejoong untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh penyihir ini. Tapi, dengan suhu dingin tubuhnya, rasanya itu sama saja memberikan rasa sakit untuknya.

"Jae?" Yunho memanggilkan nama Jaejoong pelan saat penyihir itu membuka matanya. Sepertinya ia terganggu dengan suhu dingin yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho.

"Hei," balas Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang pelan dan serak, matanya terlihat kuyu memandang ke arah Yunho yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" Jaejoong menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, ia sudah sedari tadi terbangun. Hanya saja kedatangan Yunho memicunya untuk membuka matanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat pucat?" ujar Yunho. "Sangat lebih pucat dari kemarin." Ia masih mengingat jelas bagaimana tubuh Jaejoong yang menegang seolah-olah menggantikan si pemilik tubuh berteriak kesakitan, meskipun dirinya sendiri secara tiba-tiba saja ikut merasakan suatu rasa sakitdit tubuhnya. Namun, Ia merasa rasa sakit yang dirasakannya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong. Penyihir muda itu terlihat sungguh lemah.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jaejoong. "Istirahat total selama tiga hari akan membuat keadaanku jauh lebih baik," jelasnya kemudian meskipun dengan suara pelan. Ia masih mengingat jika Yunho yang membawanya pulang saat ia pingsan di bukit. Jelas saja, Yunho sedikit tahu keadaannya.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku, Jung?"

Yunho menarik kursi yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan duduk di sana, "hn." Jawabnya ringan disertai dengan satu anggukan kepala. Memang benar, Yunho merasa sangat khawatir padanya meskipun tak bisa ia ungkapkan secara langsung.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, "Lucu sekali mendengarmu khawatir padaku, Jung," begitu, Ia tak bisa bohong jika kemunculan Yunho membuatnya senang.

Oh.. Apakah ini juga tanda ia mencintai Yunho?

"Apa kau senang aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" Jaejoong tertunduk, tak tahu harus menjawab apa, nada suara Yunho terdengar tak begitu menyenangkan baginya. Apakah ia harus jujur dengan mengatakan ia senang jika Yunho mengkhawatirkannya?

Oh.. ayolah! Ini sama saja mengakui secara tak langsung jika ia menyukai perhatian yang diberikan oleh vampir itu. Tapi... berbohong pada diri sendiri bukankah tidak bagus? Argh!

"Apa kau senang jika aku bilang aku senang kau khawatirkan?" Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membalik pertanyaan itu pada Yunho. Setidaknya, ia tidak akan mati langkah sendirian.

"Kalau aku bilang senang, apa kau juga akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama?"

Jaejoong menggeram pelan, sial! Dia membalik pertanyaan lagi. "Aku senang. Kau juga senang?

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berujar, "Sepertinya kau harus istirahat dan aku juga harus pulang." Jaejoong diam dan membiarkan Yunho keluar dari kamarnya meskipun sedikit tak rela vampir itu pergi di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka.

"Huh..dia malah kabur," keluhnya pelan.

...

Yunho baru saja memarkir mobilnya digarasi begitu kepalanya terasa berdenyut keras. Sepertinya bukan pertanda bagus, batinnya. Ia butuh tidur secepat mungkin setelah menyelesaikan satu masalah yang akan dibuatnya.

"Umma?" panggilnya. Sang Ibu terlihat sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga mereka, sepertinya tengah menunggunya pulang. Yo Won mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap putranya itu sambil menggumamkan kalimat, "Kembalilah tidur."

Alih-alih kembali ke dalam petinya, Yunho justru berjalan mendekati sang Ibu dan duduk didekatnya. Di sandarkannya kepalanya ke bahu Yo Won layaknya seorang anak kecil, "Aku jatuh cinta," akunya pelan.

Yunho sudah memikirkan ini sepanjang perjalannya kembali dari rumah Jaejoong. Ya.. Dia jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong yang dimana kenyataannya adalah seorang penyihir. Terdengar mustahil memang. Dirinya pun tak pernah mendengar ada vampir dan penyihir yang saling jatuh cinta. Tapi ini yang dirasakannya.

Huh.. Yunho merasa ini menggelikan. Ini kali pertamanya ia jatuh cinta dan sepertinya ia harus siap mengalami cinta pertama yang menyakitkan.

"Siapa yang sudah berhasil mencuri hati dinginmu itu, hm?" tanya Yo Won lembut. Ia Meskipun dirinya sudah memperkirakan bahwa putranya itu tengah jatuh cinta dan pada siapa, tapi tetap saja mendengar pengakuan langsung dari Yunho cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Jaejoong," aku Yunho jujur. Didekapnya sang Ibu dan berujar, "Aku tak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Itu semua diluar kendaliku. Tiba-tiba saja benihnya muncul dan langsung tumbuh menjadi rasa cinta,"

Yunho sudah bersiap pada kemungkinan terburuk. Jika cintanya ditentang, ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Karena ia yakin, Jaejoong memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Kali ini, Yunho harus berterima kasih pada kemampuannya membaca pikiran seseorang. Selama ini tanpa Jaejoong sadari, kemampuan Yunho membaca pikiran selalu saja mendengar apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong meskipun vampir itu sudah menutup kemampuannya.

Yo Won menghela nafas, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Yunho. Apakah ia harus mengatakan bahwa takdir mereka bersilangan sementara takdir mereka berada di satu jalan lurus yang sama. Demi Tuhan, ia kehilangan kata-katanya sekarang.

Merasakan sang Ibu yang hanya terdiam membuat Yunho menyimpulkan bahwa sang Ibu tak bisa menerima cintanya pada Jaejoong. Ia pun mengerti. Ras vampir dan penyihir tak akan pernah bersilangan takdir apapun yang terjadi. "Aku mengerti jika Umma marah. Tapi, yang kurasakan ini bukan cinta sesaat ataupun cinta monyet semata. Aku benar-benar mencintai Jaejoong. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini pada vampir lainnya. Jadi, Umma..."

"Tak apa,"potong Yo Won, "Kau berhak mencintai Jaejoong. Umma tak akan melarangmu," ia mengelus rambut Yunho penuh sayang, ia tak bisa melarang Yunho mencintai Jaejoong. Takdir mereka semenjak kejadian itu memang sudah bertemu dalam garis yang sama. Cinta yang dirasakan Yunho adalah imbas dari itu semua.

"Benarkah?" seru Yunho tak percaya. Meskipun ia belum mengatakan hal ini pada sang ayah, setidaknya restu dari Ibunya membuatnya bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

Yo Won mengangguk dan tersenyum menenangkan, "Nanti Umma akan membantumu bicara pada Appamu," ujar Yo Won, ia bisa merasakan Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dan berujar terima kasih dengan nada senang, "Sana, kembalilah tidur," perintahnya kemudian.

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kesekian kalinya dan berlalu menuju kamar dimana petinya berada.

...

...

Jaejoong merengut kesal. Ini sudah hari keempat semenjak terakhir kali bertemu Yunho dan ia sudah sembuh total! Meskipun, sang ibu berpikiran lain dengan tidak membiarkannya masuk sekolah dan menyuruhnya _bed rest_ lagi.

Ugh! Jaejoong menendang selimut miliknya hingga terjatuh dari kasurnya dengan kesal, ia ingin masuk sekolah! Tapi membangkang perintah Ibunya sama saja menyerahkan dirinya pada hukuman yang tak ingin diterimanya. Sial!

Ia bosan! Ia ingin bermain, berjalan-jalan ke mall, menikmati makanan enak, dan yang paling penting, Ia juga ingin bertemu Yunho!

Jangan salahkan dia jika ia berpikiran seperti itu. Dua hari terbaring di kasur, cukup membuat Jaejoong menyadari perasaannya pada vampir itu. Meskipun ia harus ber-_g***le-_ing ria dulu untuk benar-benar meyakinkan dirinya jika ia benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Hei! Daripada ia harus bertanya macam-macam pada Yoochun yang berkemungkinan besar akan membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan? Lebih baik ia bertanya pada g***le saja.

Dan sekarang, ia merindukan vampir ventrue itu yang sama sekali tak menampakkan wujudnya lagi dihadapannya sejak malam itu. Menyebalkan!

...

Yunho melaju di jalanan kota Seoul di jam yang seharusnya ia masih berada di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Tentu saja Ia tak membolos. Ia sudah meminta surat izin pada incher yang berada di ruang tata usaha meskipun harus mengalami proses tanya jawab yang sangat menyebalkan sebelum mendapatkan selembar kertas itu. Meskipun ia harus berbohong tentang alasannya.

Yunho memasang _headset bluetooth_ nya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Hallo, Ye Jin-ssi," sapa Yunho pada lawan bicaranya.

"_Oh, Yunho. Ada apa?"_

"Apa aku boleh membawa Jaejoong berjalan-jalan hari ini?"

"_Aku takut aku harus mengatakan tidak boleh, Yunho,"_

"Apakah kondisinya masih belum membaik?" tanya Yunho cemas. Padahal ini hari keempat dan Jaejoong seharusnya sudah membaik dan sehat. Apakah ia harus mengganti rencananya?

"_Jaejoong sudah membaik, sangat sehat malah. Tapi, aku masih khawatir padanya,"_

Sepertinya, Yunho benar-benar harus merubah rencana membawa Jaejoong berjalan-jalan hari ini, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti Ye Jin-ssi," Yunho menutup sambungan telpon mereka. Mungkin sebaiknya ia membeli sesuatu dulu sebelum ia tiba di rumah Jaejoong.

_Oh yeah_, apakah ini efek dari rasa cinta yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini?

...

"Masuk," Jaejoong berujar pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya tanpa melepaskan padangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca. Paling hanya butler Han yang membawakan makan siang, pikirnya.

"Hei," mendengar suara seseorang sama sekali bukan berasal dari maid ataupun butler dirumahnya membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Suara buku yang ditutup secara mendadak terdengar bersamaan dengan Jaejoong yang mengangkat wajahnya ke sumber suara. Ia mengenal suara itu, "Yunho?!" serunya tanpa sadar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jaejoong menyisir rambutnya dengan jemarinya dengan gerakan kikuk. Coba saja berhadapan dengan orang yang kau sukai dengan penampilan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan rapi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Menjengukmu." ujarnya, "Mungkin," lanjutnya kemudian. Yunho merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tak bisakah dirinya bersikap manis didepan Jaejoong sedikit saja? Oh.. salahkan saja egonya yang tak membiarkannya bersikap manis di depan orang meskipun itu orang yang disukainya.

"Tapi, ini masih jam pelajaran," Aih.. Jaejoong bisa merasakan jantungnya terpompa dengan kuat saat ini. Perasaan aneh yang didefinisikan sebagai cinta oleh Jaejoong itu kembali. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak betapa ia merindukan vampir itu selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Yunho menarik kursi yang berada di meja belajar Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di samping kasur Jaejoong lalu duduk di sana, "Lalu?"

"Kau membolos?" pekik Jaejoong tak percaya, "Seorang Jung Yunho membolos?"

"Diamlah, Kim," diletakkannya sekeranjang buah apel yang tadi dibelinya sebelum datang ke rumah Jaejoong, "Informasi untukmu, aku tidak membolos." Dengusnya dengan nada datar, meskipun kemudian merasa menyesal dengan caranya berbicara.

"Apel, untukku?" Jaejoong menunjuk sekeranjang buah apel yang diletakkan Yunho dipangkuannya,. Sebuah pertanyaan bodoh pikir Jaejoong sedetik setelah itu. Yunho akan menghabisiku dengan kalimatnya, pikirnya kemudian.

"Apa ada orang lain di kamar ini yang bisa kuberikan apel?" Yunho berujar dengan nada sarkastik dan itu membuat Jaejoong merengut kesal. Benar perkiraannya!

"Terima kasih atas apelnya," rengut Jaejoong sambil menyihir sekeranjang apel itu untuk terbang menuju meja yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, "Kau masih saja menyebalkan, Jung"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih setia merengut di atas kasurnya, "Berhentilah memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu," keluh Yunho yang tak merasa nyaman dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan penyihir itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Jaejoong. Tak tahukah vampir itu bahwa dirinya sednag kesal? Menayunkan bibirnya seperti ini adalah salah satu refleks yang dilakukannya jika ia sedang kesal. Bukan karena ia sok imut atau apalah itu.

"Berhentilah atau kucium kau!" ancam Yunho. Ia tak main-main pada ancamannya itu. Ada dorongan kuat yang menyuruhnya untuk meraup dan merasakan bibir _kissable_ itu. Jika Jaejoong tak berhenti dalam waktu dekat untuk berhenti memanyunkan bibirnya, jangan salahkan Yunho jika ia mencium Jaejoong. Ia sudah berusaha menahan hasratnya itu!

Sementara itu, Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya dan menunduk dengan wajah memerah mendengar ancaman Yunho. Oh ayolah! Mungkin jika dirinya memiliki sifat seperti Yoochun, ia akan balik menantang Yunho untuk benar-benar menciumnya.

Jangan bercanda, Jung!" pekik Jaejoong dari balik tangannya. _Stupid head!_ Makinya dalam hati. Berhentilah membayangkan Yunho menciummu! Berhentilah juga berdebar, jantungku!

"Kau membayangkan aku benar-benar menciummu?" Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Yunho, "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu," Yunho membalas tatapan terkejut Jaejoong dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Jangan pikir Yunho sengaja membuka kemampuannya, pikiran Jaejoonglah yang kembali begitu saja masuk kedalam pikiran Yunho, padahal ia sudah belajar untuk benar-benar menutup kemampuannya itu.

"Yaaahhhh!" lemparan bantal dari Jaejoong mengenai telak wajah Yunho, "Jangan baca pikiranku seenaknya!" teriaknya lagi. Tangan Jaejoong sibuk melempar bantal-bantal yang dimunculkannya melalui sihir. Sementara Yunho? Tentu saja sibuk menghindar.

Bayangkan betapa malunya Jaejoong saat ini.

"_Stop, _Jae!" Yunho mengenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong agar penyihir itu tak bisa mengeluarkan sihirnya. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat hampir menangis. Uuh.. hasratnya untuk mencium penyihir di hadapannya ini kembali. "Maafkan aku, oke?" ujarnya meminta maaf. Salahnya juga, seharusnya ia diam saja meskipun mendengar apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Uuh..Kau menyebalkan, Jung," Jaejoong menahan berusaha menahan air matanya. Ia benar-benar tak mau menatap wajah Yunho saat ini. Ia malu! Sangat malu!

Yunho mengerang pelan, ia benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. "Maafkan aku, Jae," bisiknya pelan sebelum meraup bibir Jaejoong dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

**[The Moon and The Sun:: Phase 9-End]**

Ini update-an terakhir sebelum kuliah dimulai dan habis itu aku nggak tau bisa update cepet apa gak. Tergantung waktu dan inspirasi aja sih. Kalau updatenya ntar lama aku minta maaf banget! Jadwal kuliah mepet-mepet dan lama banget! T_T

Makasi buat yang udah baca dengan atau tanpa review di chapter kemarin :D


	11. Diamond

**Title :: The Moon and The Sun**

**Author :: Thazt**

**Pair :: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Genre :: Romance, Fantasy, High School life, Drama, Boys Love**

**Rating :: PG 13**

**Lenght :: Phase 10**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves and GOD!**

**Warning :: Alur yang LAMBAT, Alternatif Universe [AU], Bahasa Aneh, dan banyak hal lainnya.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

...

* * *

Jaejoong membeku di atas kasurnya. Mata besarnya membulat sempurna dan otaknya belum bisa mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Kejadian yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas. Sangat lemas.

Buru-buru diraihnya selimut miliknya dan menggulung dirinya. Seperti sebuah kepompong. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah dimana Jantungnya berada. Ia bisa merasakan degupan kencang dari jantungnya yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk segera berdetak normal. Sepertinya ia sebentar lagi ia akan mengalami gagal jantung.

Tangan kiri Jaejoong bergerak mendekati bibirnya dan merabanya menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. _Oh, God!_ Jung Yunho menciumnya tepat di bibir! Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan sensasi dingin seperti mint di bibir saat ini.

Jaejoong berteriak di kepalanya berulang-ulang. Ia merasa seperti seseorang baru saja dirampok dan dibuang di hutan. Bingung dan kehilangan arah. Meskipun, ia tak bisa berbohong. Ada rasa senang yang menjalari tubuhnya. Melingkupinya dengan sekumpulan kupu-kupu yang membawanya terbang tinggi.

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin berteriak keras, melampiaskan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Namun, bibirnya tak mau menggantikan lengkungan senyuman bodoh yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

Panas!

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, dan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di daerah perpotongan leher dan bahunya. "Aaahhh!" Jaejoong berteriak penuh kesakitan, panas ditubuhnya terasa tersedot ke titik itu, "S-Sakit," erangnya.

Jaejoong sudah membuang selimutnya kembali, melangkah menuju cermin. Apa yang terjadi? Erangnya sambil berjalan sedikit terhuyung. Gejolak itu terasa semakin kuat dan semakin panas, "Apa ini?!" Jaejoong bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang terbentuk di perpotongan lehernya. Sebuah bentuk diamond ( twitpiccom/dbnx2x).

Perlahan-lahan, rasa panas ditubuhnya menghilang bersamaan dengan entah apa yang terbentuk di perpotongan lehernya menghitam. Jaejoong menyentuh tanda itu perlahan, "Ouch-" erangnya tertahan. Tanda itu terasa sakit ketika ia sentuh.

Segera ia meraih handphone nya dan menelpon sang Ibu untuk menceritakan kejadian ini. Apapun yang terbentuk dilhernya itu bisa jadi merupakan suatu pertanda baik atau buruk.

Jaejoong berdecak kesal menunggu sang Ibu mengangkat telponnya, "Umma!" serunya ketikan Ye Jin akhirnya mengangkat telpon darinya.

"_Ada apa, sayang?"_ tanya Ye Jin. Jaejoong bisa mendengar keributan yang berada di sekeliling sang Ibu.

"Sesuatu terbentuk di leherku," cerita Jaejoong, "bentuknya seperti sebuah _diamond_ dan berwarna hitam_," _lanjutnya. Ye Jin membeku. Sudah sejauh itukah? Batinya kelu. Tanda mereka mulai terbentuk. Ye Jin tak tahu apakah ia harus senang ataukah sedih saat ini.

Tapi saat ini,belum saatnya Jaejoong mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"_Nah.. Umma tak mengerti Jaejoongie," _bohong Ye Jin, _"Apa yang kamu maksud dengan sesuatu berbentuk diamond terbentuk di leher mu?"_

"Aku tidak tahu," erang Jaejoong. "Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terasa panas dan sesuatu itu mulai terbentuk di leherku,"

"_Umma mengerti, tapi Umma tak bisa mengecekmu sekarang. Tunggu Umma pulang, oke?" _

"Tapi aku takut!," tukas Jaejoong. "Kalau terjadi sesuatu karena tanda ini bagaiamana?!" Ditatapnya tanda itu kembali melalui cermin. Tanda itu sudah tak lagi sakit ketika ia sentuh.

"_Baiklah.. Umma akan menelpon dokter Kang untung memeriksamu,"_ ujar Ye Jin akhirnya dan memutus sambungan telpon mereka. Setidaknya Dokter Kang adalah dokter keluarga mereka. Dialah yang dulu menangani Jaejoong saat kejadian itu. Dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Jaejoong.

Geez- Jaejoong kembali mengecek lehernya, tanda itu masih di sana. Ini apa?! Dengusnya frustasi.

...

* * *

Yunho memasuki mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. Perasaan abstrak yang berkecamuk dikepalanya membuatnya pusing. Tindakannya mencium Jaejoong benar-benar sangat berani. Ditambah lagi dengan kaburnya ia. Sepertinya masalahnya akan semakin rumit saja.

"Bodoh!" desis Yunho pada dirinya sendiri, "Apa aku harus masuk kembali ke dalam?" Masih terus memaki kepengecutan dirinya yang kabur setelah berbuat sesuatu pada anak orang, pikiran Yunho terus berdebat antara kembali ke dalam atau pulang.

Cukup lama Yunho terpaku di dalam mobilnya, masih berdebat serius dengan logika dan hatinya ketika manik matanya menangkap mobil lain yang terparkir di belakang mobilnya dan memunculkan sesosok dokter dari dalam dalamnya.

"_Shit! _Jaejoong!" Yunho menulikan dirinya dari perdebatan hati dan logikanya. Siapapun dokter itu, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong. Gah! Apa kejadian tadi membuat Jaejoong kembali _drop? _Sial!

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong setelah melesat cepat dari depan mobilnya menuju kamar itu. "Yunho?" cicit Jaejoong pelan ketika melihat sosok vampir itu muncul kembali di depan kamarnya. Jantungnya kembali terpompa dan perutnya terasa tergelitik oleh sesuatu.

Dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu tegang Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, "Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" serbunya. Masa bodoh dengan egonya. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong, bisa dikatakan itu semua salahnya.

"Jaejoong-ssi, baik-baik saja," jawab sang dokter menggantikan Jaejoong untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, "Anda baik-baik saja, Jaejoong-ssi. Tidak ada keanehan di dalam tubuh anda," lanjut sang dokter pada Jaejoong.

"Lalu, kenapa ini bisa tiba-tiba muncul?" Jaejoong menujukkan tanda hitam yang baru saja terbentuk di sekitar daerah lehernya itu.

"Saya sendiri tidak tahu," sang dokter sebenarnya berbohong. Ia adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang mengetahui kondisi Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Tapi ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun pada penyihir muda itu sebelum tahap ketiga terjadi. Ia telah disumpah sejak kejadian itu terjadi.

"Anda bisa pergi," perintah Yunho cepat. Ia merasa risih melihat dokter itu memegang-megang Jaejoong dengan mudahnya. Yeah- Ia cemburu!

Perintah Yunho tadi membuat Jaejoong berteriak protes, ia belum selesai mengintrogasi dokter yang ia yakini tahu sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. "Diamlah," perintah Yunho tegas. "Terima kasih sudah memeriksa Jaejoong, dokter," ujar Yunho datar.

"Kau!" tunjuk Jaejoong ke arah Yunho ketika hanya mereka berdua kembali di dalam kamar, "Uuh-," rasa gugup itu kembali menyergapnya. Bukan rasa gugup yang dulu muncul karena aura dingin Yunho, tapi rasa gugup yang muncul karena berada dekat dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Apa?" ujar Yunho dingin dan tegas untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya yang juga muncul. Sial- ia ingin kembali merasakan bibir itu. Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Jaejoong yang selalu terpusat di bibir _kissable _itu.

"Uuhh-" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa gugup dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kenapa vampir ini harus kembali sih? "Kau brengsek," umpatnya berdesis. Akhirnya Jaejoong memilih mengeluarkan rasa kesalnya yang ditinggal pergi begitu saja oleh Yunho tanpa ada pertanggungjawaban atas pencurian ciuman pertamanya.

Yunho duduk di samping kasur Jaejoong, tak memperdulikan makian yang dikeluarkan oleh penyihir itu, ia mendorong kepala Jaejoong ke samping lalu memperhatikan sebuah tanda hitam yang ada di leher penyihir itu.

"Yah, Yunho!" protes Jaejoong dengan kelakukan Yunho yang seenaknya saja melakukan apapun pada dirinya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. "Menyingkirlah," serunya karena merasa tak nyaman.

Dahi Yunho berkerut melihat tanda yang terbentuk di leher Jaejoong. Ia merasa pernah melihat tanda ini di satu buku yang ia baca dan sialnya, ia lupa apa judul buku itu. Sepertinya ia harus tenggelam di perpustakaan malam ini.

"Menyingkirlah, Jung!" seru Jaejoong lagi. Sentuhan dingin Yunho di lehernya yang sensitif membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari leher Jaejoong dan duduk di samping penyihir itu.

"Hei," panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang terlihat kesal, terbukti dari pelototan Jaejoong padanya yang menurutnya sangat tidak menyeramkan. Malah itu terlihat _cute _dimatanya.

Jaejoong tak menjawabnya. Perasaan kesal, malu, gugup, yang bercampur membuatnya merasa hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dihadapan Yunho jika ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

Yunho menyikapi diamnya Jaejoong sebagai tanda persetujuan untuk mereka bisa berbicara, "Yang pertama," ujar Yunho pelan, "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena sudah menciummu,"

Jaejoong mendelik, minta maaf katanya? Setelah mencuri ciuman pertamaku, dia bilang hanya minta maaf tanpa ada penjelasan apapun? _Hell~ Jung!_ Aku senang kau menciumku tapi _please~_ itu bukan harapan palsu, kan?!

"Maafkan aku, Jae," ujar Yunho kemudian. Meksipun tanpa membaca pikiran Jaejoong sekalipun ia bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh penyihir itu. Pastinya Jaejoong tengah menginnginkan sebuah alasan darinya. Apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membela diri sekarang?!

"Bibirmu terlihat menggoda dan tanpa sadar, aku tertarik untuk merasakannya. Jadi.." _Hell! _Jung! Jadi ciuman mu itu bukan berarti kau menyukaiku atau apalah itu? Tapi kau hanya tergoda?! TERGODA?! Jaejoong melotot pada Yunho, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Bagus sekali, Jung Yunho. Kau membuatnya kesal sekarang. Maki Yunho pada dirinya. Kau mengatakan hal yang pasti menyakiti hatinya.

"Keluar," desis Jaejoong tajam. Wajahnya mengeras dan ia semakin melotot menatap Yunho, "Keluar dari kamarku, Jung Yunho!"

...

* * *

Meskipun sedang berada di sebuah rapat penting, sosok Park Ye Jin tampak tak begitu berkonsentrasi pada apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Pikirannya terfokus pada tanda yang muncul di leher putranya.

Jika ia tak salah mengingatnya, tanda itu adalah pertanda tahap kedua yang tengah dijalani baik Jaejoong ataupun Yunho akan segera dimulai. Entah apa tahap itu dinamakan. Ye Jin tak begitu mengingatnya dengan baik.

Ye Jin tak tahu itu adalah sebuah kabar buruk atau kabar baik. Hatinya belum siap menerima perubahan yang akan terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong adalah putran satu-satunya. Tapi, Ye Jin tak bisa menyalahkan Yunho begitu saja untuk kejadian itu. Tak ada yang akan menyangka kejadian itu bisa terjadi. Lebih tepatnya terjadi pada putranya.

Demi Tuhan! Kejadian itu hanya memiliki kemungkinan 1/1000 untuk terjadi. Kemungkinan yang sangat kecil!

Tak tahan dengan kesemerawutan pikirannya, Ye Jin tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan menunduk dalam, "Maaf, saya tak bisa melanjutkan rapat ini. Ada hal penting yang harus saya selesaikan. Sekertaris saya akan menggantikan tempat saya,"

Selesai mengucapkan hal itu, Ye Jin dengan langkah terburu-buru meninggalkan ruang rapat. "Siapkan mobil," perintahnya melalui sambungan telpon pada sang supir.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Ye Jin langsung bertanya pada lawan bicaranya di seberang telpon begitu detik pertama sambungan itu tersambung.

"_Tidak. Ada apa?"_

"Apa kita bisa bertemu?"

"_Bisa. Ada apa Ye Jin-ah?"_

"Akan kujelaskan saat kita bertemu, Yo Won-ah. Dan, bisakah kita bertemu dirumahmu?"

"_Ah.. kau membuatku penasaran. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"_

"Ya."

"_Ye Jin-ah! Apa yang terjadi?!"_

"Akan keberitahu saat kita bertemu,"

...

* * *

"Kau berhutang penjelasan, Park Ye Jin," Yo Won sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada saat Ye Jin baru saja keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

"Apakah kau tak memersilahkan aku masuk?" Yo Won menghela nafasnya dan mempersilahkan Ye Jin untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Tandanya muncul, Yo Won-ah," suara pelan Ye Jin membuat Yo Won memekikan 'apa' dengan cukup keras. "Diamond. Itu tanda mereka yang pertama bukan?"

"Secepat ini?"

Ye Jin menghela nafas dan bergumam pelan, "Sepertinya kita harus segera mempersiapkan semuanya," matanya menerawang ke atas dengan senyuman sedih di wajahnya.

"Kenapa Umma berteriak?" Sosok Yunho yang berjalan dari koridor kiri menuju tempat sang Ibu berada, mengagetkan Yo Won yang tak menyangka jika Yunho berada di rumah.

"Oh.. ada gosip yang mengagetkan," ujar Yo Won yang menyembunyikan kekagetannya. "Umma pikir kau tak dirumah,Yun" lanjutnya.

"Oh ya.. Apa Umma tahu dimana Appa menyimpan buku 'Satu dari seribu' ? Aku mencoba mencarinya di perpustakaan tapi tak menemukannya," ujar Yunho sedikit berdecak kesal.

Baik Ye Jin dan Yo Won menengang, mereka sadar, buku yang dicari Yunho adalah buku yang menyangkut keadaannya dan Jaejoong sekarang, "Kenapa kau mencari buku itu?" Yo Won bertanya dengan gugup.

"Oh, Itu karena tanda aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di leher Jaejoong mengingatkanku pada buku itu. Rasanya aku pernah membaca sebabnya di sana. Apa Umma melihat buku itu?"

Membeku. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Yo Won dan Ye Jin. Bukannya mereka berniat menutupi ini semua dari Yunho ataupun Jaejoong. Tapi.. mereka belum siap. Belum siap untuk membiarkan Yunho ataupun Jaejoong mengetahui keadaan mereka yang akan memicu proses mereka menjadi lebih cepat, lalu menapaki perubahan mereka.

Perubahan...

Ada sesuatu yang berubah.

Yunho kembali berdecak kesal. Sang Ibu yang tak bereaksi memberikannya sebuah jawaban membuatnya merasa hanya membuang-buang waktunya. Lebih baik ia mencari buku itu saja.

Baru saja Yunho berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, suara isakan membuatnya membatalkan niat itu. Apa yang dilihatnya membatnya terperanjat. Sang Ibu meneteskan air mata begitu saja Ye Jin dalam sebuah ekspresi tegang.

* * *

**-The Moon and The Sun :: Phase 10 –End-**

* * *

Halo

Oke, Ini udah updatenya lama, pendek pula, dan membosankan lagi Maaaaafffffff~

Kalau aku harus panjangin lagi, ntar malah nggak update-update. Susah buat ngetiknya di saat tugas udah berhamburan kayak apa, padahal baru bulan pertama masuk kuliah ;;A;; nggak tahu deh bulan selanjutnya gimana, lebih hectic lagi sepertinya.

Buat yang nanya aku kuliah dimana, aku kuliah di Bandung, jurusannya Desain Komunikasi Visual –udah gitu aja. Mau main tebak-tebakan aku kuliah dimana? –becanda XD.

Oke deh, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :D


End file.
